Hearts of the Ocean
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: Hermione and Malfoy are sent back to Titanic to retrieve the "Heart of the Ocean". Rose and her cousin Charlotte are going to America for her wedding. Jack wins the Titanic tickets and is going with his friends, Fabrizio and Andrew. Will fate bring them to meet? ON HIATUS
1. The Malfoy's Lost Diamond

**MAIN _HARRY POTTER_ CHARACTERS (surname alphabetical order): **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley.

**SUPPORTING _HARRY POTTER_ CHARACTERS (surname alphabetical order): **Michael Corner, Narcissa Malfoy, Cormac McLaggen, Madam Rosmerta, Kingsley Shacklebot, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley.

**MAIN _TITANIC_ CHARACTERS (surname alphabetical order): **Jack Dawson, Fabrizio De Rossi, Rose Dewitt Bukater, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Caledon Hockley.

**SUPPORTING _TITANIC_ CHARACTERS (surname alphabetical order): **Thomas Andrews, Molly Brown, Cora Cartmell, Helga Dahl, Tommy Ryan.

**SUMMARY: **Harry found something written in Snape's old diary. The deceased Potion Master wrote that Bellatrix had a Horcrux and would come back to live to destroy what was left from the world. Snape also wrote the only thing that would stop Bellatrix and any other evil wizards to rule the world was to retrieve the "Heart of the Ocean" from the bottom of North Atlantic Ocean. The diamond belonged to the Malfoy family, since the first Malfoy found it in the open-wide sea of the English Channel. But the diamond sank to along with the infamous ship, the Titanic. The new Prime Minister, Kingsley Shacklebot, agreed with Harry to send Hermione to retrieve the diamond with the last living Heir of the Malfoy family; Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Malfoy went back to April 1912, before the ship sank. Hermione disguised herself as Charlotte Edwards, the cousin of a beautiful American young lady, Rose Dewitt Bukater, who was set to marry her fiance Caledon Hockley once they arrived in America. Meanwhile Malfoy, disguised himself as Andrew Chase, the best friend of an American guy whose live was no more than gambling, Jack Dawson. Hermione and Malfoy only had 3 days before the ship sank to take the diamond back. Could they make it on time?

**NOTES:**

- Imagine all the _Titanic _actors and actresses were like they were 15 years ago.

- I'm trying to put all the deleted scenes in _Titanic, _but sometimes the sequence will be a bit messy since I've to make it work with my plot.

**DISCLAIMER: **I really don't own all of the characters, except Draco's ancestors; Acacius, Castor and Clementia Malfoy. Everything you find familiar belongs to J. K. Rowling, James Cameron, and French history books. If they were mine, our world would be more like how I want it to be; which will be very unrealistic :)

* * *

**Hermione Granger**

I made my way to the Three Broomstick, the memory of the last meeting in the Ministry I had still fresh in my mind. It was impossible to forget actually. I had to go back to the 1912 and recovered something that could change the history and the future. That thing had a big possibility for being in the infamous ship that had sank nearly a century ago; _the Titanic_.

"Have you heard about a big diamond called the 'Heart of the Ocean', Hermione?" asked Kingsley Shacklebot, our new Prime Minister, at the meeting. I nodded instantly.

"Yes, it's a really big diamond, once belonged to the French king, Philippe XVI. Rumor said that the diamond was as a bit bigger than a bezoar and as blue as the Mediterranean sea. It was also said that the diamond had enough magical power to protect the world even from the doomsday," I said. Kingsley nodded, seeming impressed.

"You're right. That's the one," he said. I saw Ron raised his hand and Kingsley's attention turned to him. I could easily guess what Ron was thinking.

"Where is the diamond right now? We're going to need it to prevent anyone who wants to be the second Voldemort," Ron said.

"The location of the diamond is the problem, Ron," interrupted Harry. "I did some research and found out that some American Muggle had it when he aborted the Titanic." My heart sank. I knew what Harry was thinking. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Michael Corner, voicing my question. "You want us to fetch that thing from under the Atlantic ocean that's been missing for nearly a century?"

"Exactly," Harry said calmly. Murmurs and whispers errupted from every direction. Bill had to Silent them all with the Silencing Charm. "But, we're not going to to fetch it from the bottom of the Atlantic ocean literally. The idea is simply ridiculous, Michael." Ron stifled a laugh and I saw Michael blushed slightly.

"Then, what do you suppose?" I said. Harry turned his attention at me. "You want us to go back in time to take it before it sank with the ship?" I slapped my own mouth right after the words slipped my mouth. That'd be the exact thing Harry wanted.

"No," Harry said and I felt relieved. "I want _you_ to have it back, Hermione."

The room grew silent. Harry knew it was such a risk for sending someone to go back in time for such a long period of time. He knew that it'd be much of a disaster that we _also_ took something to change the history. Some people wouldn't be born and some wouldn't be dead. This was a dangerous game Harry was playing. Even too much for him.

"Harry, you can't possibly think that Hermione should go alone, right?" Ron said, trying to reason with his best friend.

"She won't go alone, Ron," Kingsley said. Ron looked relief but I didn't. Something was still waiting to be spoken by Kingsley. "She'll be going with Draco Malfoy."

Ron practically kicked the table in front of him. "What? Harry, that's...that's crazy. I can't let my girlfriend going to some doomed place with an ex-Death Eater."

"You must, Ron," Harry said. "Only a Malfoy who could know the diamond for sure."

"And why is that?" Cormac McLaggen wondered aloud. "Don't tell me that it belongs to his wretched family."

"As matter of fact, it was and still is," Percy said. "The very first Malfoy ever was a Frenchman. He found the diamond and gave it to his wife. Mary Antoniette's maid stole the diamond from Castor Malfoy's wife and claimed it to be King Philippe's diamond. That was why the Malfoys' hated Muggles so much, even much more than other Pureblood family."

"If we found the diamond," Harry said after Percy's explanation. "We could change the history so that Voldemort's reigm would never happen and the prejudiced will be gone a century earlier."

"So, Hermione," said Kingsley. "Will you do that?" I glanced at Harry, who looked at me pleadingly. I didn't know what happened to me but I nodded and said yes.

I entered the Three Broomstick slowly. The place hadn't changed much. Memories of my days in Hogwarts flooded into my mind and smiled vaguely. The good and bad times. I could hardly believe that it was a decade ago. Time sure had gone fast.

"Sweet Merlin! Hermione, is that you?" said Madam Rosmerta. I smiled.

"Yes, it's me." The woman pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. It had been two years since the last time I saw her. I had to admit, I quite missed her.

"How are you, Hermione? I heard you're an Auror, now," Madam Rosmerta greeted. It was really late, around 12 o'clock in the midnight and no one was there.

"I'm fine thank you," I said.

"Do you want a glass of Butterbeer, dear? I could-"

"Rosmerta," I said. "I'm here to talk to your employee. Draco Malfoy?"

Madam Rosmerta cocked an eye brow. "Draco? But, why? Surely he hadn't done anything against the law, right? As far as I knew, the only thing he ever did is to work here, eat and sleep. He's lost everything, Hermione. I expect you not-"

"I'm here to offer him to work for the Ministry. You...don't mind, right?" Malfoy was her employee after all. I should ask her opinion though Harry had said that Malfoy should and must join the mission. I was quite surprised that Madam Rosmerta nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'm glad that you want to offer him a more suitable work."

I frowned. "You're not mad at him? After anything he's done to you?"

"Why should I? He's said sorry to the whole wide-world, right? He's sacrificied everything he had to buy his mother's freedom. He even willed to be in his mother's place for four years in Azkaban. For me, I think that's more than enough."

I opened my mouth, an argumentation was ready in my mouth. It was all interrupted by a voice of someone very familiar to me. "I'm done. Is there anything more you need me to do?"

And there he was. The person who owned the most powerful thing in the whole world.

Draco Malfoy.

"No, you've done more than enough, dear. It's just...Hermione hear wants to talk to you. She says it's about some work the Ministry offers you to do."

"Ah, Miss Granger," he drawled monotonously. "Well, I'm going to change for awhile than I'll be doing this talking thing."

"Yes, you go get change, Draco dear. After that, you may go home," said Madam Rosmerta.

I refused to look at him but I could hear his steps getting distanced as he got to the loo to change his clothes. Three minutes later, he came back and Madam Rosmerta excused herself to give us some privacy to talk about it. We fell into an awkward silent and it seemed that none of us refused to be the first one to break it. I carefully examine his features. Malfoy had turned gaunt, paler and thinner than before. He still wore his Malfoy Heirloom, but we both knew that it meant nothing. His all black-suit was gone and changed by a simple Muggle outfit like every younge wizards and witches wore these days. He looked really miserable.

"So, how have you been, Malfoy?" I said, didn't know what else to say. He looked at me and scoffed.

"You're asking how have I been, Miss Granger?" he mocked. "How nice of you to say that when you know _exactly_ how I've been."

I blushed in embarassment. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend you."

"You _will_ offend me, Miss Granger. It's just that you have to offend me sooner."

I bit my tongue to hold back any comment I was about to throw. "Alrigh, then. We're just straight to business."

He nodded. "I second that, Miss Granger." I stared at him. I really hated the way he kept on calling me Miss Granger. It was plain as day to know that he meant it as an insult.

"Please, stop calling me Miss Granger. I don't like it at all."

He cocked an eye brow. "Really? I thought you wanted to show me that you're my superior. In fact, I believe you want to scar the fact into your brain."

I ignored his last comment and shoot him the question right away. "Do you by any chance have heard anything about Heart of the Ocean?"

He tensed in a matter of seconds. His jaw clenced and his eyes darkened. I could see that he wasn't comfortable to talk about it. "If I said yes, what will you do to me?"

"I want to ask you a favour to help me."

"Help you or the Ministry?"

"It doesn't matter at all-"

"But, it matters to me."

I stared at him and he stared back at me daringly. "Please, just tell me anything you know about the diamond. I really need your help."

He eyed me warily and before I knew it, the information poured out of his mouth freely. "The Heart of the Ocean was found by the first Malfoy, Acacius, in the 1100. He was a Frenchman, just like every other Malfoy was. He got his name, which means 'a bad faith', because his family trusted him to be someone important but he always failed to do anything in his life. Therefore, he decided to leave behind everything and travelled across the sea to the other part of the French isle. As he made his way and received his first magic, something really bright shone from beneath his boat."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "So, he was a Muggle-born?"

"Every Pureblood in this whole words _was_ a Muggle-born," he explained briskly. "When they got married to another Muggle-born, that was when the first Pureblood born."

"So, basically, every wizards and witches in this whole world is a Muggle-born?"

"You could say so." He threw his gaze around the room. "Can I continue now?"

"Oh, yes. Please do so."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Acacius looked down into the water, where there was a really big reef that held a diamond that was so blue and so bright. Acacius exclaimed, 'Le Cœur de la Mer!', which means the Heart of the Ocean. That was how the diamond got its name. Acacius leaned to grab it. But, the diamond wouldn't budge. Not matter how hard he tried, it still wouldn't budge at all. He grabbed into his pocket, where he kept his stolen silver knight from his father. He chucked the diamond out of the reef. But, the diamond was so powerful that it aged Acacius and changed his physical form. His originally black hair changed into platinum-blond and his blue eyes changed into grey. Acacius knew that the diamond was beyond valuable. He used a spell to block the unimaginale power of the diamond."

"You know the spell to release the power back?" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Granger. Every Malfoy father is obligated to tell his son everything about the diamond. And us, the kids, should remember it better than anything. We even learned about it way before we learned who's our mother."

"Do you mind telling me what's the spell?"

He eyed me warily and said, "If I told you about it, I had to kill you then kill myself."

He looked around as if he was afraid that someone might overheard the conversation. When he was convinced he began to continue his story. "The diamond was passed for generations. Acacius planted the diamond into his wife's wedding ring. The weight was unbearable that the very first few of the Malfoy lady were hunched because of it. It was a few hundred years later that the diamond was wore into a necklace. The person who thought so was Castor Malfoy and his wife, Clementia. It happened right on the reign of King Philippe XVI."

"The time when the diamond was stolen," I whispered. He nodded.

"Castor was King Philippe most trusted man. The King practically trusted nearly everything in Castor's hands and vice versa. Castor even trusted the King to tell him about him being a wizard. When Castor got married to Clementia, the King made a really big party for the both of them. Castor planned to retire that exact night, but the King asked Castor to got to England to do some business with the King. The King promised he'd give protection for Clementia. But, the promises were wasted. Clementia lost diamond that night when she was asleep."

"How exactly did she lose everything?" I asked.

"You see, at the wedding, Clementia wore the necklace. Marie Antoniette, the King's wife, saw it hanging around her neck and wanted it so badly. She sent some maid to steal it right from around Clementia's neck. Clementia wasn't aware about it until she looked into the mirror in the morning. She got panic, feared that Castor would be mad at her. Castor did become mad when he knew the necklace was gone. But, he wasn't mad at Clementia. He was mad and the King and Marie Antoniette. He recognised the diamond, who was smugly planted into the King's crown. Castor tried to talk to the King that it was his. Marie Antoniette was clever. She persuaded the King that it wasn't. She said that it was a present she_really _gave for him. The King bought it. He said that he didn't believe Castor and even asked him to apologise to Marie Antoniette. Castor was beyond livid. He stormed out of the castle with Clementia following him, the King and his wife watched them as they went. Castor turned around once and said, 'You have made a really big mistake, My King. Your wife stole my diamond, and now everyone would suffer the consequences. Starting from you, every man who dared to touch the diamond out of greed would die painfully.' With that, he Apparated away with his wife, leaving his curse haunting the kingdom for years."

"So, one of the reasons that they died was-"

"Yes, because they stole the diamond," he finished impatiently. "After the King and his wife died, one of the King's soldier stole it and gave it to his wife. He died a few weeks after he took the diamond."

"But, what does the diamond really contain? Is it true that the rock could save the whole world even from the doomsday?"

"You see, Granger, the diamond is far more powerful than that. Saving everyone from the doomsday is just the tiniest bit the diamond could do. That was why people killed for that diamond. They had heard about the power it contained and they wanted it. Every each one of them died painfully, just like Castor said. Castor's descendants knew about it and knew the spell that could undo the curse. But, they knew it was _their_ fault. _They_ stole the family's diamond. So, for years, they just watched the curse killed a lot people. Even when they migrated to England, the curse still continued."

"Please don't tell me that the spell is really important," I said slowly.

"Bad luck, Granger. The answer is still the same. I've to kill you and then kill myself."

I let out a heavy breath, knowing that it useless to talk further about it. "Then, what happened to the diamond?" I said.

"The story of the diamond was missing for such a long period of time. When anyone saw the diamond again, it was an American Muggle maid who reported it. The diamond belonged to an American Muggle named Caledon Hockley. His father found it in the backyard of his house. He didn't die because he didn't steal the diamond. He was saved from the terror. Hockley Sr. then gave the diamond to his son before he died. Caledon Hockley brought it when he aborted the Titanic as a first class passenger. He never showed the necklace to anyone except to his fiancee, Rose Dewitt Bukater. Nevertheless, something like that couldn't stay hidden for so long. One of the maids saw the necklace dangling around Miss Dewitt Bukater and told about it to the other maids."

He stopped and like before, he looked around in fear. I had to ask him to continue for a few times until he was convinced no one was listening. "Unfortunate for Hockley, Miss Dewitt Bukater met another man, who happened to be a third class man. Miss Dewitt Bukater fell in love to that man, Jack Dawson. They fell in love to each other madly in only three days and even planned on getting away together. Hockley found out about it. He tricked Dawson so that he had the diamond with him. Miss Dewitt Bukater believed it. Dawson was locked in the bunker, when the ship was actually going to sink in a matter of hours. Miss Dewitt Bukater realised it nearly too late. She left her mother and Hockley and ran to save Dawson. She managed to save him and Dawson got to bring Miss Dewitt Bukater to a boat. For once, Dawson and Hockley worked together to get Miss Dewitt Bukater into the boat, for they boy loved the woman. But, Miss Dewitt Bukater didn't want to leave Dawson alone. She jumped back into the boat and said that she wanted to go wherever Dawson was. Hockley gone balistic. He shot those stupid Muggle things called gun at them until they were out of reach. It was later that Hockley realised he put his coat on Miss Dewitt Bukater, where he just put the diamond inside the coat."

"Then, what happened to them and the diamond? And to Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt Bukater?" I blurted out when he didn't continue. He just shrugged casually.

"They never made it into the boats. People assumed they died that night and the diamond went down along with the ship," he finished flatly.

"And, to Hockley?"

"He died when the crisis in the 1929 happened. He aimed the gun to his mouth and shot it himself. He used the diamond to trick Dawson and for the curse, it was considered as a big sin and deserved a painful death." He stopped talking when Madam Rosmerta came with two glasses Firewhiskey.

"I hope I don't bother you so much," she said. I flashed a sincere smile and shook my head.

"It's okay. We weren't talking anything important," I said, ignoring a certain blonde who gave me a funny look. Madam Rosmerta caught it. She made a vague nod and sped off back to her office.

"So, I've told you everything I know about the diamond. Mind telling me why you need my help?" he said when Madam Rosmerta were gone already. I bit my lip nervously.

"Well, Harry wants to release the power of the diamond," I explained slowly.

"How? It's in the bottom of the ocean already," he said smartly.

"He said that I should retrieve the diamond before the ship sank."

"And, why does the great Harry Potter need my help? He wants me to go together with you back to the 1912?" he scoffed. I fell silent and that was when everything clicked in him. He shook his head.

"No, I'll never do it. Not a chance," he spat and stormed out of the Three Broomstick. I quickly ran after him.

"Malfoy, please listen to me first!" I called out. "I really need your help! The world really needs your help, Malfoy. Please, help us!"

"What? Potter lost his miracle and couldn't save the world?" he mocked, still speeding off from me.

"You're the only who really knows the diamond. No one but you can release the power and save the world from any danger."

He stopped dead so suddenly that I bumped into him. He whipped around and looked at me closely. I cowered reluctantly by his heated gaze. "I'll do it in one condition."

"The Ministry will give you anything you want," I said. It was a risk to bargain with him, but as long as he'd do this, I'd do everything I could to make the Ministry agree with him.

"Potter has to empty the whole nation when I release the power of the diamond."

I frowned, feeling beyond confused. "What?" I said.

But, he just nodded curtly and said, "Good night, Granger."

And he Apparated away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

Amelia


	2. A Day Before the Journey to Hell

**Rose Dewitt Bukater**

I looked the reflection of myself in the mirror. The dress Mother bought for me fit me well. It was a soft-blue dress that matched my red hair perfectly. I knew it was hard for Mother to find me a dress that'd suit me and my hair. Unlike Mother, my head wasn't ginger. It was blood red like the rose I was named after. I spun around my heels and smiled vaguely. I looked presentable enough.

"Rose, are you done yet?" I heard Mother said from behind the door.

"I'm coming, Mother!" I said quickly. I hurried off toward the door and opened it. Mother looked beautiful as always. Regardless of what happened lately, she managed to look collected. It was the only thing I admired from her.

"Goodness, Rose..." she commented when she had a good look at me. "You look terrible! Powder your cheek a bit. You look so tan for a lady!"

I rolled my eyes but gave no comment.

That was the honorable Ruth Dewitt Bukater; the lady who would never feel satistied enough.

"Rose, don't you roll your eyes on me!" Mother hissed. She whipped around, looking for any maid available. "Trudy! Please help Miss Rose to tidy herself up."

Trudy nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

But, I didn't want to powder my cheek. I looked presentable enough. I pushed away Mother and Trudy and strode off to the dining room. When Mother stared at me in bewilderment, I rolled my eyes and made no attempt to wait for her.

I began to eat my dinner, ignoring Mother's rant that I should have wait for my suppose-fiance to come. Mother reminded me that his name was Caledon Hockley. He was a successful steel tycoon and was the best eligible-bachelor in town. I didn't give a damn even if he was the grand-children of Abraham Lincoln. I really couldn't care less. All I wanted right now was to continue reading "_Therese Raquin_" until I fell asleep. That was the only thing I cared in the world.

I felt Mother's heated glare at me and couldn't help but to let out a sigh. Everything was different after Father died. Mother practically had to sell me out to nearly all of the richest men she knew. We were in this Christmas Ball in Liverpool when we met Caledon Hockley. I had to admit, it was me who chose him from the other suitor. The reason I chose him was not because I had taken a liking to him. It was more like that I had no choice. It was him or the a hundred pound of useless meet Mr. Jacob Phelps.

When Caledon Hockley entered the dining room, I could see he was a bit disappointed to see that I had finished my dinner. I attempted to go back to my room, but Mother had a firm grip around my wrist I was forced to stay. He took Mother's hand and kissed it before he turned to take mine. I had to bit my tongue to stop myself from cringing when his lips touched the palm of my hand.

"I'm sorry for being late," he said as sat next to my seat. I rolled my eyes and Mother pinched me.

"It's okay, Mr Hockley. We just started, actually," Mother said, a sweet smile was plastered on her face. How she could keep so formal to nearly everyone was still a mystery to me.

"There was a trouble at work. I couldn't help but to stay there until it was done," he explained, his eyes clearly glancing at me. I shrugged casually.

"Well, it's better late than never, right Mother?" I said. Mother made sure I got her look of death as she smiled kindly. She leaned to me and I knew I had to listen to whatever she said.

"If you don't make a civil conversation with Mr Hockley this instance, I'll make sure that Charlotte will never be here tomorrow," Mother whispered. I let out a heavy breath and started to think about the conversation I should make.

"So, Mr Hockley-"

"Cal," he interrupted. "Just call me Cal."

I managed a sincere smile and continued. "Cal, who do you think will win the election of the American President on November? I heard Woodrow Wilson is quite a good candidate."

Cal glanced at Mother, whose eyes were narrowed at me. I cocked an eye brow. I had made a conversation. What did I do wrong?

"Personally, I don't think we should talk about politics, Rose," Cal said slowly. "But, I have to agree with the rest of the American citizens. Wilson will be good."

I heard Mother let out a breath of relief. She gave me a curt nod and I took that as a sign to start another conversation. "I heard that you've been here for about three months, is that right?" Cal looked like he just found gold in his pocket when I talked again.

"Yes, three months already," he answered eagerly.

"What do you think of the food here? It tastes better than the food in America, don't you think so?"

"Ah, yes. My favorite food is the roast beef and Yorkshire pudding for the dishes. What's your favorite, Rose?"

I smiled at him. "I think that's something we have in common, Cal."

Cal couldn't stop himself from smiling. I had to admit, he looked not bad if he smiled. Mother looked really happy with the progress we made. I began to think about another topic when my eyes caught the painting behind him. Paintings! That would be a good topic.

"I see that you quite like Monet," I said, nodding at the painting behind him. Cal turned around to look at the painting. For some reason, he chuckled awkwardly and he stiffened slightly.

"It's something my mother bought for me before she died ten years ago. I prefer DaVinci, though," he said. I felt guilty instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know that-"

"That's okay," he said, wavin the comment away. "It happened years ago. Don't worry about it."

"Mr Hockley," Mother finally said. "Why don't you tell Rose the surprise you have for her."

I frowned. Surprise? No one ever mentioned anything about surprise.

Cal looked like he was fighting the urge to brag about the surprise he had as he struggled the words out of his mouth. It seemed that this so-called surprise was quite big.

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot about that," he said. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before he continued to talk. "You know about the Titanic, don't you, Rose?"

My heart stopped. I knew what was this surprise. "Yes, it's quite popular, isn't it," I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"Well, I just found out that I managed to get us four first-class tickets to board Titanic for tomorrow," Cal boasted smugly. I couldn't keep pretending to look uninterested and finally let my expression to show.

"Really? Four tickets? That must have cost you quite a fortune, Cal," I said. He just shrugged.

"We're royalty, Rose. It's not that big, actually," he said. I bit my lip to hold back the harsh remarks about his last comment.

"Thank you very much, Mr Hockley," Mother said, stopping me from anything I was about to say. She looked really happy for the first time after Father's death. "But, if I may ask, whose ticket is the fourth?"

"Your niece, right?" Cal said. "I remembered you mentioned about that niece of yours you ever mentioned briefly. What is it again, her name? Charlene?"

"Charlotte," I corrected. "Charlotte Edwards. The daughter of the late Christopher and Constatine Edwards, the legitimate owner of Edwards Gold Mine," I said proudly. It fet good to show Cal that he wasn't the only person with fortunes.

"Yes, Miss Edwards. I knew her father. It's really sad that he and his wife died tragically in a car crash," Cal commented. "Back to the conversation. That fourth ticket is for Miss Edwards. You said you're going to take her with you New York yourself."

"Did I?" Mother said. It was plain to see that Mother didn't like the idea to bring my cousin along. She pursed her lips and I knew she was would try anything to stop Charlotte from going with us. I quickly interjected her words.

"Mother, Cal," I said. Both of them turned their attention to me. "I feel really tired. I think I want to go get some rest."

Mother's jaw clenched and I was glad that Cal didn't see it. He nodded, taking my hand in his and kissed my palm like he did before. "See you tomorrow, Rose."

I smiled. "See you tomorrow, Cal."

I made my way to my room while thinking about the whole conversation. I'd be back to America in a matter of days. I'd lose my freedom due to marriage in a matter of days. My heart felt like it went right up to my throat and it became hard to swallow. I would be married to Caledon Hockley. I didn't want to get married. The idea was simply ridiculous.

I set myself into my room, called Beth my maid to help to get undress. When I was finished, I lay myself down in my bed, thinking of my cousin. Charlotte. I only met her two times in my childhood. One when we were seven, another one was when we were ten. We still sent messages to each other though Mother specifically told me not to. She was my cousin from Mother's side. Her mother, Aunt Constatinem was Mother's older sister, and they hated each other since Aunt Constantine married a man who owned one of the biggest gold mines in the whole America. They were making a trip to England when Mr and Mrs Edwards died. Charlotte wasn't there, fortunately. I could imagine how unprepared she was with all the money she had inherited.

That was the exact reason why Mother didn't like Charlotte. She felt like it wasn't fair that a girl barely an adult could get so much money when she didn't. I personally liked Charlotte. We had nearly everything in common. She loved reading, I loved reading. She loved paintings, I loved paintings. She loved music, I loved music. Even our perspective about politics were exactly the same. I really wished I hadn't moved to England when I was ten. Maybe I could know Charlotte better than I did now. Maybe I could really feel what it was like to have a direct cousin. Maybe I could have a friend instead of those sickening giggling girls in college.

Charlotte was a really beautiful girl. She had a chestnut-brown hair and her eyes were brown. In really envied her brown hair that made her looked like a real lady. Our mothers and I were born with redhead, something that the women of our family always inherited. But Charlotte, her hair was brown – taking it from her father. Before her parents died and she inherited the money they had, I knew Mother always wished to have her as daughter. Regardless of the antics she had, she acted more gracefully in public than I ever did. Her temper was more even than mine and for that Mother always seemed to have a soft spot on her. If only Mother knew what was inside Charlotte's brain.

My mind then flew to the tickets, where I realized that the Titanic will be going to America at 10 o'clock sharp. That was it. I'd lost everything I had as soon as I set my foot inside that ship. I let out a deep breath as I closed my eyes, wishing that Charlotte would be here instead of tomorrow morning. My day would be a lot better if she did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

Amelia


	3. Going Back to 1912

**Draco Malfoy**

I walked a few paces behind Granger, feeling the same ominous feeling every time I set my foot in the Ministry. I could feel the stares people gave me. I could even hear every words they said in their whispers. It was all about the same thing; me being an ex-Death Eater. I noticed Granger slowed down and I knew that was a sign for me to walk beside her. I pretended that I didn't realise that and kept on walking behind her. The whispers errupted when Granger even took my hand as she dragged me along to Potter's ofice. I bit my lip hard until I could feel the familiar copper-taste in my mouth. The taste I'd come familiar with in Azkaban.

Fuck, what did I put myself into?

We walked passed the trial room, the same place where my trial was held. The trial that sent me into Azkaban for four years. I couldn't bare it, seeing Mother came into that place, where I knew she would be treated the same as I was. I asked Kingsley Shacklebot to let Mother free of all charges and I'd take her place in Azkaban. I even sacrificed all the money in the Malfoy account for building back the whole nation. I lost everything that day, when everyone got everything back.

I gave no rat's shit about Father. He could rot in Hell for all his want. He got sentenced for a life time in Azkaban. I heard he died sometime after we got in. Merlin, I wished I could do the same thing. I wished I could die and forget everything that ever happened. Life was rough in Azkaban. Sure there was no Dementors left, but the prisoners and the Aurors weren't nice. I was the youngest and they treated me like the biggest scum I really was. The prisoners, who were mostly Death Eaters, took the advantage to beat me up because they felt that my family betrayed the Dark Lord. The Aurors took their vengence at me by punishing me in the worst way they could imagine. Everytime I nearly let death claimed me, Mother's depressed face came into my mind. I realised that I couldn't possibly leave her in this fucked up world alone. She needed me. So, every time I got beat up, I promised myself that I'd try to stay alive until I got out of that Hell.

"Malfoy, do you hear me?" I heard Granger's voice. I snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Granger looked almost understanding and I hated her for that. "We're going this way, Malfoy. Harry's office is here."

"Oh, yes."

I silently followed beside her to Potter's office. Granger was no longer looking like the bookworm I always mocked her to be. She had sure changed a lot since the War. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it was, but more like the soft curls she had in the Yule Ball. There were no more traces of the boyish-look on her and was replaced with a lady-like look Mother always wished to have in a daughter if she had one. She was still infuriating as ever but that was perhaps what made her attractive to most wizard in England. Despite of all the popularity she had, I could name some that wasn't attracted to her popularity.

"You made it," Potter said to Granger we entered his room. I wasn't really paying attention that we were already there. "You actually made it to ask Malfoy to work with us. I thought you were making stories," Potter added. I clenched my jaw.

"I could see myself out if you want me to," I said slowly. Potter jumped from his seat and stopped me from going out.

"No, I'm sorry if you misunderstood, Malfoy. I was just surprised that you agreed to help us."

I looked at Potter blankly. "It's _my_ diamond you're looking for," I explained flatly. I saw Granger motioned me to sit next to her, but I opted to stand behind her instead.

No one started to talk and I took the time to examine the room. Potter's office wasn't anything like Father's in the Malfoy Company. The furnitures were mostly made of ivory and mahogany. I never thought that someone as stupid like Potter would know the difference between the two materials. Well, maybe it was Granger who chose it for him. I let my eyes kept on wandering all around the room until it stopped on one particular book. The same book I'd seen in Severus Snape's hands.

"So, Potter," I drawled slowly. "You mind telling me your plan before you send me to the Titanic?"

"Hermione told me everything you said to her about the diamond. I noticed that you know a lot about the last owner of the diamond," Potter started. I shrugged.

"It's an obligation, Potter. I have to know anything that happened to the diamond."

"Yes, I understand that. And that makes my plan become easier."

I cocked an eye brow. "Which is?"

"You'll be going back to Titanic as another person. We've added two new figures into the history. Hermione, you'll be Rose Dewitt Bukater's cousin, Charlotte Edwards. Malfoy, you'll be Jack Dawson's best friend, Andrew Chase."

"Do I have to change how I look?" Granger blurted out what I was thinking. Potter shook his head.

"No, you don't need to. You two don't need to change anything but your accent and your age. We have the De-aging Potion for you two. Hermione, Malfoy, how old are you?"

"Twenty four this September," she said.

"Twenty three next week," I said, remembering that it was my birthday next week.

"Right. Hermione will be a seventeen year old girl and you Malfoy, you'll be twenty year old."

"Harry," Granger interrupted. "Will you tell us anything about this Charlotte and Andrew?"

Potter nodded. "Charlotte is a seventeen year old American girl, whose attitude is so much like you, Hermione. You just need to work on your lady-like manner. Her parents died of a car crash and they inherited her quite a fortune from their gold mine. She haven't met Rose for seven years but she still sends her letters. Rose's mother doesn't like you."

Granger shrugged. "Not much of a challenge."

"And you, Malfoy," Potter said. "Andrew is a best friend of Jack Dawson since they were kids. Andrew and Jack go around the world together since the both of their parents died. His parents were quite the middle-class couple and he's used to act formally. Andrew doesn't talk a lot, choose to let Jack to do all the talking. Since you're gifted with the sense of music, I made Andrew also gifted with the ability to play piano. And oh, he's also cynical towards the world and nearly everyone."

I heard a knock on the door and the red head of Ron Weasley peeked from behind the door. "Harry, the portal is ready, and so is the potion. They have to go now."

"Yes, wait a moment, Ron." Weasley nodded and shut the door behind him. Potter was about to talk again when I stopped him.

"Potter, you forgot something."

The Scar-Head man frowned. "What?"

"You forgot to tell Granger why you have Snape's notebook."

Potter paled and his eyes flew to the book I saw a moment ago. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, the fuck you don't," I scoffed. "No one would ever come up with such idea but Snape. If Voldemort knew about this, he'd ask my father to fetch it and we'll be two decades sooner living in no terror of Voldermort's reign. You'd never suggest this idea because you wouldn't know about what _she's _planing."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Granger said. I looked at her but from the tail of my eye, I could see Potter tried to tell me not to tell her. I smirked.

"Potter here apparently wants to keep everyone but maybe Kingsley Shacklebot in the dark. You see, when Voldemort died for real, many Death Eaters who were loyal to him were angry. Rodolphus Lestrange, the husband of Bellatrix, who happened to be my aunt, is one of them. Rodolphus isn't in Azkaban until now on, right? He's trying to find Aunt Bella's Horcrux before he resurrect her. Imagine what they'll do."

"So, are you saying that-"

"Yes, Granger. I'm talking about another Wizarding World War 3."

"Harry!" Weasley said, coming into the room once more. "The portal is about to close in ten minutes. You need to be hurry!"

Granger looked like she was about to kill Potter for keeping secrets from her. But, Potter sped off the room before she could say anything. She was still fuming when I led her to the room Potter was going. I saw a bright purple light, the exact portal I remembered Snape mentioned once when I was seven. Weasley shoved me a flask of the potion and sort of barked at me to drink it. I drank it instantly after Granger did. I felt nothing changed me in though I could see in the mirror that my looks changed a bit like it was three years ago. I glaced at Granger and saw something in her eyes as we stepped closer to the portal. Reassurance.

"Hermione," Potter said, stopping us from entering the portal. I checked my watch. Five minutes.

"This is a Galleon for you to communicate to us. Bill has charmed it with the Protean Charm and with something from Snape's book that will allow you to communicate with us through time. Malfoy will get one, too." He gave one to Granger and one into my hand. "Only Ron and I that have these, too. No one else does."

"Thank you, Harry," Granger said. Potter pulled her into a hug before letting Weasley to hug her.

"Malfoy," Weasley said. "You take care of her or I'll kill you myself if you didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "Weasley, take a chill pill."

"Three minutes!" I heard Bill Weasley said. Granger whipped around and took a deep breath. She threw a glance at me.

"You ready, Malfoy?" Granger said.

I shrugged. "I'm ready when you are."

She was shaking and I knew she was nervous. My heart nearly jumped out of my body when she grabbed my out of the blue. She muttered something to herself before she walked into the portal, pulling me along with her as she did so. I felt the same sensation like I was Apparating that it started to make me feel sick. Granger was holding my hand in a death grip. Before I knew, my feet landed on the ground. I opened my eyes and an involuntary gasp went out of my mouth.

"Granger, open your eyes," I whispered. She shot her eyes opened and looked dumbstruck when she realised where she was.

"Malfoy, look at us," she said.

I noticed what I was wearing for the first time. It was no different with the Muggle clothes I wore since the day I was out of Azkaban, only that it looked a bit outdated – coming from the 1900s. I looked at Granger and my jaw literally dropped. She looked...beautiful. She was wearing the Muggle first-class dress. Her hair was pinned up and hidden under her hat.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said curiously. I cleared my throat and my face felt hot.

"I wasn't, Granger," I lied. She opened her mouth to say something and was stopped when someone called her. Or more like called Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" called a redhead girl. Her hair wasn't like the hair of the Weasleys. Hers was red, like _blood_ red. Fiery, blood, red. I knew instantly who she was and wished silently that Granger knew her, too. We'd be damned if she didn't.

"Fake an American accent," I hissed under my breath. Granger nodded.

"Rose!" Granger said in a perfect American accent. "How are you?"

All the lady-like manner was forgotten as Rose Dewitt Bukater pulled her cousin in a tight hug. She looked like she was about to explode in happiness. "I'm better than I was, that's for sure," she said.

"It's been awhile, isn't it?" Granger said. Miss Dewitt Bukater rolled her eyes. I knew that Granger would soon find herself comfortable with her.

"Seven years, Charlotte. I don't think it's awhile. It felt like forever!"

Granger smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry that you have to move here. Life here feels like torture."

Miss Dewitt Bukater nodded. "You tell me." Her grey eyes finally noticed my presence. Her compusure came back and I felt like seeing another person. " And Charlotte, who is this person might be?"

Granger opened and closed her mouth like a cod fish. "Oh, he's a... Um, he is..."

"Andrew!" called someone. I turned around and saw an Italian looking man ran toward me. "Jack, _quel bastardo_, has done it! He won the tickets for us! We've to go now!" he said in his Italian accent. I realised that this person was Fabrizio De Rossi, the best friend of Jack Dawson. My _best friend_.

"Where is he, then?" I said, going along with my act. "Titanic will go in five minutes. I swear if he-"

"He's waiting for us at the entrance of the Titanic. Come on! We have to go NOW!" Fabrizio began to pull me frantically toward the direction he was pointing.

"Thank you for the tip, Miss," I shouted at her as I walked behind Fabrizio. Granger bit her lip, hiding the surprised her look on her face. "I think I better be going now."

I began to run with Fabrizio. I turned my head and saw Granger walking toward a middle-aged woman. That must be Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Bukater. The woman who set her own daughter to marry a stranger. The first-class Muggle seemed like no different with us Purebloods. The parents set their children into a loveless marriage that they knew would be ruined even before they could say, "Shit."

"Jack!" called Fabrizio. I craned my neck and tried to find that guy.

"Fabrizio! What took you so long?" Jack said.

He was about my height, slender and all. His aquamarine eyes promised mischief. His brown hair could be mistakenly thought as blonde. He grabbed Fabrizio's hand and we began running again. People were looking at us and I saw the red hair of Miss Dewitt Bukater as she stepped inside the Titanic with Granger behind her. It was hard to miss that hair in the sea of people.

"Andrew is talking to some lady," said Fabrizio. "It seems like he was helping her."

Jack looked at me, his eyes were scolding me playfully. "God, Andrew. That is so impolite of you, checking out a lady."

I rolled my eyes. "I was helping her with her belongings, my friend. Unlike you, I was being gentleman." Jack laughed.

"Always the gentleman, huh?"

I smiled. "Always."

We finally reached the entrance of the Titanic right before it closed. I heard Jack said something to the officer. Jack showed him the tickets and the officer let us in. As soon as I stepped my foot inside the Titanic, something told me that_ it_ was here.

That the diamond was here.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

Amelia


	4. God's Angel

**Jack Dawson**

The room I shared with Fabrizio and Andrew wasn't much, but it was better than any place we had spent our days before. Hell, three days ago\ we were sleeping under the bridge! A dog house would be better than that. Those Swedish guys looked really disappointed that they lost their tickets to me. It was a pity that they would never board this ship. If I were them, I'd never bet something as precious as these Titanic tickets.

The ship had sailed through the sea for two days. We decided to get a through look of the ship for the after noon. There were a lot to see in this ships. A lot to draw, too. I glanced at my friends and couldn't help but to grin. Fabrizio looked like he was about to scream in joy and Andrew looked like he had trouble to hide his feelings. Fabrizio and Andrew were different to one another. Fabrizio was a guy that seemed to be happy anytime he was awake. He'd be smiling over something that I thought no one would do so. Andrew was another story. He was always so quiet about anything and nothing seemed to make him happy. It had gone worst ever since our parents died four years ago.

Andrew was the best friend I could ever ask for. Our parents were best friends and everything seemed to find its way between us. He was a year older than me, making him to feel responsible to look after me every second he could. Him and I were like ying and yang. I could socialize easily to everyone, he couldn't. I could never learn to eat properly like a lord, he could. I was addicted to cigarettes, he hated them. If there was something we had in common was that we always learned to be calm in every ocassion.

"Quit smoking, will you," Andrew said, grabbing the cigarette out of my hands as if he could read my mind. I grinned.

"I will quit smoking if you quit staring at that brunette lady over there," I said and nodded at the direction of the lady I noticed Andrew was enamoured with. Andrew looked like he was told to lick his own foot. Fabrizio looked at the lady and clasped his hand together.

"That was the the same lady Andrew helped!" Fabrizio said. Andrew slapped his head while aiming his dirty glare at me.

"I wasn't staring at her, Jack," he spat. I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, sure you don't. You weren't staring at her," I said. Andrew rolled his eyes and snatched my drawings.

"What are you drawing?" he asked. I looked at my drawing, where I was drawing a girl with his father. They looked like they had the time of their lives.

"That girl with her father," I answered. Something flashed in Andrew's eyes but it was gone the other second I tried to have a better look at it. I let out a small sigh that went unnoticed by Andrew. He always hid his feelings from the world.

Two dogs passed us and Fabrizio scowled at them. He hated dogs ever since he was bit by one in Paris. Fabrizio muttered something in Italian under his breath. Andrew looked amused. He had a thing to dogs. I heard someone chuckled.

"That's typical. First class dogs come down here to take a shite," a guy with a thick British accent said. My friends and I turned our heads at him. Andrew scoffed as soon as he saw the guy was smoking. I shrugged at the guy.

"That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things," I said. The guy snorted an unpleasant laugh as he threw his cigarette away. Andrew cringed when the cigarette accidentally landed on a dog.

"Like we could ever forget," he said. He gave out his hand to Fabrizio. "Tommy Ryan," he said.

"Fabrizio De Rossi," my friend said. Tommy changed to look at Andrew. The blonde bloke grabbed his hand hesitantly.

"Andrew Chase," he said. Tommy nodded and finally, he gave out his hand to me.

"Jack Dawson," I said.

"Nice to meet you."

I turned to look around the ship, trying to find an object to draw. My eyes stopped at a redhead lady who was standing next to the brunette Andrew was checking out. My heart literally stopped when our eyes met. She was the most beautiful human being that ever walked in this world. The way the sun shone brightly behind her just increased her beauty. Andrew and Fabrizio noticed my silence and turned their heads at the direction I was looking at. Andrew scoffed and decided to grab my drawings. Fabrizio let out a small chuckle. Tommy turned to look at what we were staring at. He made the same noise like Andrew did.

"Oh, forget it, boyo," he laughed. "You're as like to have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her." Fabrizio waved his hand teasingly in front of my face and I ignored him. I even shifted my position to have better look on her. I snapped back to reality when a man scolded the lady and the brunette lady tried to calm that man down.

"Well, your lady knows Andrew's lady," Fabrizio commented. Andrew glanced briefly at both first class women but his attention went back to my drawings.

"I want to grab some drink. You coming, Andrew?" I offered. Andrew nodded.

"Yeah, my throat feels dry." I looked at Fabrizio and he shook his head.

"No, I won't to stay here and enjoy the feeling of wind blowing to my face." I laughed at his silliness and began my way toward the third-class Hall.

We had a glass of water and drank it all in one gulp. I watched at Andrew, who looked really troubled with something. Andrew never told me anything about what was inside his head. He always kept everything tightly in that blonde head of his. He never talked a lot about his family, but I knew his childhood wasn't nice. I could always hear how his father beat him senselessly and the next morning when played together, there would be a terrible bruise on his face. I ever asked my parents to talk about it to Andrew's parents. My parents never done that. They said it was a family business. It was years later, after our parents' death, that I found out Andrew's parents never meant to have him. Andrew was a child out of wedlock.

"It's already night," he said. "You want to go back to our room or what?"

I shrugged. "Let's go back to Fabrizio and we'll ask him about it."

But when we got back, Fabrizio wasn't there. Tommy said that he went back to our room because he felt sea-sick. Andrew looked eager to get rid off Tommy. Fortunately, Tommy said that he needed to get back to his room. Andrew finally decided said that he'd stay there and I decided to join him. He lay on one side of a bench and I was on the other. He cringed when he saw me lit my cigarette.

"Is it a must for you to smoke whene you have time to?" he said. I rolled my eyes though I knew that he wouldn't be able to see what I did.

We lay on the bench for hours, staring at the beautiful stars upon our eyes. It was something we always did since we were small. When Andrew managed to sneak out of his house to play with me in the middle of the night, we'd be lying on tha grass in front of my house, counting every star we could. I missed those old days. Thinking of them made me thinking of my parents and I began to count the stars to distract my mind. My parents had been dead for a long time and there was no use to remember them anymore. It took me quite sometime to realize that Andrew had fallen asleep. His blond hair fell messily on his forehead. It was plain to see that there was something he had for the brunette lady. I ought to find it out sooner or later.

Then, out of the blue, I heard someone rushing toward the railings. I shot up into a sitting position and found out that it was the redhead lady I saw this after noon. She leaned dangerously on the railings and I feared that the worst. I started to walk toward her and panic shot through me when she climbed over it. This girl must be mental.

"Don't do it," I said slowly. She whipped her head to look at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, giving me the impression that she had been crying.

"Stay back!" she cried in the most desperate voice I ever heard. "Don't come any closer!" I could see that she was beginning to regret it and wanted to climb back here, but it seemed like she was too terrified to let go.

"Come on, just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over." I came closer and she tensed a bit.

"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!" I hesitated for a moment when I saw she was going to let go but I realised she wouldn't. I relaxed a bit.

"No you won't." Suddenly, she looked so mad as well as embarassed.

"What do you mean 'no I won't?' Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me!" she snapped at me. I shrugged casually

"Well you would've done it already." She clenched her jaw.

"You're distracting me! Go away," she said. I began to tell her about how I fell into an ice when I went for an ice fishing with my father and Andrew. I even threatened her that I would jump after her. I began to take off my shoes to let her know that I was serious about it.

"You're crazy," she blurted out. I chuckled slightly.

"That's what everybody says. But, with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." Fear and hesitant came back into her face. "Give me your hand. You don't want to do this." I gave out my hand and she took it with her trembling hand. Slowly, she turned around to face me and something flashed in her eyes. It looked like she realized that we had met earlier this afternoon. I smiled sincerely.

"I'm Jack Dawson," I said. She stared at me for awhile before she said her name in a rush.

"Rose Dewitt-Bukater." It was my turn to stare for a moment before I laughed.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down." She started to laugh after me when she slipped off the railings. A nightmarish scream escaped her lips and she nearly brought me down into the freezing water beneath us with her.

"Help! HELP!" she screamed. The socks I wore were slippery and they didn't help at all. I heard a dull thud from behind me and I knew Andrew was awake.

"What the fuck is all that..." he trailed off and I knew that he began to realise what happened. He rushed toward me and helped to bring this girl up.

"For fuck's sake, Jack!" was all Andrew managed to say. He muttered something unintelligently in French along with the lines that I should have awaken him sooner. If it wasn't because I was too preoccupied to bring her up to this ship, I'd smacked Andrew in the head.

"Listen here, Rose," I began. "You have to help to save yourself. I've got you, okay? I won't let go."

"Oh yeah, you won't let her go and all of us down," Andrew said sarcastically. Rose screamed again and nudged Andrew's ribs.

"Come on, Rose. You can do it. One step at a time," I said, ignoring Andrew's protests because I knew that he was trying all his might to help her. Rose braced herself and climbled the railings slowly. She reached the last iron-bar when both Andrew and I pulled her hard, causing the three of us to collide. Andrew was beneath Rose and I and he noisily cursed everything.

"Oh, fucking Hell," Andrew groaned. We were unaware that people heard Rose's screamings and two officers were coming.

"What's all this?" barked one officer. I quickly stood on my feet and gave a hand for Rose.

"Don't touch her, you punk!" said another officer. Rose brought herself to stand by her own, leaving Andrew to lie on the ground by himself. I pulled Andrew roughly to stand on his feet.

"Get up, Andrew," I muttered.

"Feth the Master Arms!" one officer said.

The next thing I knew was both of us were hand-cuffed by the officer. Two rich men and the brunette lady came when the officers informed them. Andrew looked ignorant to what was happening though his French muttering told the opposite.

"_I'll get you for this_," he muttered heatedly in French. I rolled my eyes.

"_If we ever got away from this, I'll let you_," I said back at him. He looked a bit taken aback by my respond I wonder why.

Meanwhile, of one of the rich men, who happened to be Rose's fiance, was ranting about how we dared to touch his beloved girl. For God's bleeding sake, I would never do that. I knew it was useless to argue against the rich people, so I stayed silent. I glanced at Rose, who was trying to have his attention by interrupting every time she could, but he just ignored her.

"Caledon!" exclaimed the brunette lady, startling everyone. I saw Andrew's lips tugged into a faint smirk. The man looked annoyed as he turned his head at her.

"Yes, Charlotte?" he said.

"Rose was trying to have your attention to tell you more about what happened. Will you please listen to her?" Cal glanced at Rose, staring at her intently for awhile before nodded. The words flew out of Rose's mouth with much effort. She said that she was leaning on the railings to see the propelers when she slipped and Anderew and I came to help her. I raised an eye brow because I knew she was lying. She was about to commit suicide.

"Was that the way of it?" said an officer. I glanced back at Rose and she pleaded for me to agree by her widening her eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it," I said.

"Well! They boy's a hero then! Him and his friend!" said a big, fat man. The brunnete lady called Charlotte nodded.

"It's hard to find a hero these days, don't you agree?" she said.

"Indeed it is, Miss Edwards. Now, shall we get back to the dinner. I want a glass of brandy." He lowered his voice and talked to Cal. "Uh, you have something for the boy?"

"Oh right. Mr Lovejoy, a twenty should do it."

Charlotte scoffed and Rose looked at Cal in bewilderment. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose said in a sweet voice. Charlotte looked like she was about to laugh. Cal cocked an eye brow.

"Hear, hear," quipped Charlotte. The fat man chuckled.

"Rose is displeased," Cal said. "Hm, what to do..." He turned slowly and looked at Andrew and I condescendingly. The veins under Andrew's skin began to show and I noticed that somehow, Charlotte looked alarmed.

"I know," Cal said, smiling wickedly. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

I exchanged a look with Andrew and he nodded vaguely. I looked straight at Rose as I said, "Sure. Count us in."

"Would hate to miss it," Andrew added.

"Good. Settled then," Cal said and began to walk away. Rose turned her head to look at me. Something came into me when our gaze met. When Charlotte started to talk animatedly with her, our gaze broke off and Rose didn't look back at me anymore.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go back," Andrew said, pulling me toward our the third-class deck. We walked to our room in silence, minding our own thoughts. As we stood in front of our room, Andrew slapped my head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I protested. Andrew shrugged and entered the room. He opened his jacket, threw it on Fabrizio's sleeping figure, and slammed his body on his bed.

"I said I'll get you," he said flatly.

He closed his eyes and in seconds, he was already fast asleep. I climbed into my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling of my room. The dinner would be a hell of an experience for Andrew and I. I would be meeting Rose again. The beautiful redhead lady. God's angel.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," I breathed her name before I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review.

Amelia


	5. Why Didn't I?

**Hermione Granger**_  
_

Cal was a horrible man. I thought Malfoy was exaggerating about it when he elaborated more about his story, but he wasn't. Caledon Hockley was as bad as Lucius Malfoy, in his own way. He was a self-centered bastard with a pyscopath-minded way of thinking. He was pretty much like Lucius. Malfoy would look like some innocent man compared to him. Malfoy was only an arse, and Cal was a bastard. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Rose; the cousin I never had.

We just got back from the deck. Rose looked like a total wreck. I knew she was lying about her being slipped. It was plain to see that she was trying to commit a _suicide_. I wouldn't blame her. After all Cal did to her, suicide seemed better than being mad from stress. I followed into her room and sat next to her on her bed. She was strong for someone who had faced such things. She was silent all the way back here, her eyes looked lifeless. I was worried that she would do something idiotic. I wondered how could she stand all of this when_Charlotte_ wasn't there for her.

"You can tell me, you know," I began. She whipped her head around and I was startled when her clear-grey eyes, unlike Malfoy's, were looking right at me.

"You won't understand about it, Charlotte," she said. "Your life is perfect. You don't have to fulfill anyone's expectation." She turned her head away and fixed her gaze on one of her Picasso's paintings. "You don't have to get married," she finished quietly.

"I'll not try to understand why, Rose. I just want to ease the pain you feel." She looked again into my eyes, and the way she looked into my eyes was unnerving. It was so much like how Dumbledore looked into someone's eyes. Like what Malfoy also did.

"Do you know how grateful I am when you never pretend to know what I feel?" she said. Before I could answer her, everything she felt poured freely from her mouth. I was hesitant, but I took her hand in mine to calm her.

"Father left nothing but debts that we could never pay back," she said. "Mother sold me out to nearly all men, married or not, so we won't broke. I met Cal in a Gala and I've to admit, it was I who chose him, not Mother. I'd no choice, you see. Other suitors made sick. I didn't know how Cal would be so...harsh when it comes to something he can't get. If I could choose, I'd choose the dying fat Mr. Phelps. He'd better than Cal."

"And about today?" I asked. I glanced at her right arm, where dried blood was decorating her pale skin.

"I can't stand it anymore, Charlotte. I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of despair, the water starts to suffocate me. I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't feel anything. Death's the only thing I thought was best. But," she laughed with no humor. "I can't even kill myself."

We fell into an awkward silence for awhile until I managed to make out something and said, "You want me to get a look at your hand? It looks quite nasty."

She smiled. "Yes, that'd be good."

"Okay, I'll take the bandages in my room and you go get change." I made my way out of the room but stopped when she called me.

"Charlotte?" she said.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to face her.

"Thanks a lot for everything." I smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome, Rose."

I dashed into my room as quick as possible. I searched for my wand in one of my trunks. I tapped my hand with the wand and my first aid kit appeared. I took bandages, potions, and put it inside the same handbag I used during the War time. Rose wouldn't be wondering what it was. She seemed pretty much fed up with the world to even care about anything anymore. I decided to change my clothes in case I wouldn't have so much time to do so. I tidied up everything, stuffed my wand back inside my trunks. People wouldn't be so accepting at the fact that I was a witch. I hoped Malfoy realised that, too. I had a quickly glance around the room and went to Rose's room. I heard voices inside her room, Cal's voice. I opened the door slowly, hoping that he might accidentally mentioned about the diamond.

"...there's nothing I'd deny if you would deny me. Oh, open your heart to me, Rose," Cal said. I peeked through the small gap between the door and the wall before letting out an involountary gasp. There it was, the diamond, right around Rose's neck! I decided that it was my time to get inside before Cal could talk the diamond away.

"Rose, this is- Oh, hello there, Cal," I said, acting like I didn't see him. His eyes lingered on the handbag in my hand.

"Charlotte," he said stiffly and immediately got out of the room. Just like Ruth Dewitt Bukater, Caledon Hockely found Charlotte Edwards was irritating.

"Give me your hand so I can treat it," I said. Rose gave out her hand and I started my work. We had this awkward silence for awhile before Rose broke it when I was finished treating her hand.

"Cal gave me this," she said, taking off the necklace from around her neck. I looked at the necklace in her hand. It was so close. So bloody close. I could just take it now, ran like mad from everyone, brough it to Malfoy, and then we could go back home.

I just couldn't do it.

Why couldn't I do it?

"It's...definitely something," I uttered finally. She looked at me, a small chuckle almost slipped past her lips.

"This is a dreadful heavy thing to wear," she said as she moved to keep it in her safe. "I wonder how Louis the Sixteenth could stand it."

I could imagine Malfoy's reaction if he was here. He'd smirk that annoying smirk of his and said that there was some charm to make the diamond wasn't as heavy as how the Muggle felt it was.

I was about to go back to my room, feeling that Rose didn't need me anymore, when Rose opened her mouth said, "Will you stay with me tonight, Charlotte? I don't want to have Cal coming here in the middle of the night."

I smiled at her and smiled. I always wanted a sister and Rose would be a great a sister for me.

We woke up early in the morning when Trudy came to wake us up. We had break fast and it passed peacefully without anyone talked at all. Rose whispered to me that she wanted to come to the Third Class deck to say thank you to Jack Dawson. What a coincidence, I said to myself. She wanted to see Jack and I wanted to see Malfoy. When Cal and Ruth weren't anywhere near us, we sneaked out of the First Class deck and we started to run, laughing at how we had became such rebels that it would make Ruth poked her eyes. We reached the Third Class deck in no time and soon found four figures not far from us. I could spot Malfoy in between everyone easily. It was hard to miss his glowing head, just like it was hard to miss Rose's fiery head.

"There he is," I said, nudging Rose's ribs. Her eyes caught Jack Dawson and a small smiled appear.

We made our way toward them, where the Italian man I met in the first day fell of his seat when he saw me and Rose. Jack and Malfoy weren't looking at us. I felt every eye was set on Rose and I. Some of them looked in awe, most of them looked in resentment. Jack and Malfoy finally turned around, both looked surprise to see us there.

"Hello, Jack," Rose said, her voice lost the confidence she had before. Jack looked like he was struggling to say something.

"Hello again," he said slowly. They became silenced. Rose started to fidget with her fingers.

"Could I speak to you in private?" she finally said. I caught Malfoy cocked an eye brow.

"Private?" Malfoy muttered. Jack stepped on his foot intentionally.

"Oh, yes, of course," Jack said.

I looked at Malfoy, asking him to help me through my gaze. I wanted to speak to him but it would be funny if I asked the same question to him. As far as anyone knew, I _didn't_ know him. Malfoy, fortunately, got the message and made an act.

"What about her?" Malfoy said, nodding his head at me. Rose tilted her head to her side.

"What do you mean?" she said. Malfoy shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. She's a friend of yours, am I right?"

"She's my cousin, actually," Rose said. Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, and that only makes it worst. You wouldn't want to have your cousin caught to be alone in a group of Third Class men, do you?"

Rose glanced at me. She chewed her lip unconsciously and said, "You're right. That'd be very...dangerous. What do you think, Char?"

"I'd rather be here than go back. I mean, imagine what your Mum would ask me," I said.

"I have an idea," Jack quipped. "Why don't you just come with us, Andrew? You go talk with Miss..."

"Edwards," I supplied. "Charlotte Edwards."

"Right, Miss Edwards. Andrew talk with Miss Edwards so people would see it like we have a public conversation rather than a secret one."

Malfoy shrugged. "It's up to the ladies."

"I agree with Mr Dawson," I said. I looked at Malfoy. He looked impassive as always.

"Settled then," Jack said. He motioned to Rose. "After you."

Rose smiled. "Thank you very much."

The two soon forgot about me and Malfoy, which was something I hoped before. We stayed quite far from them as I watched them talking. Jack seemed like a really nice guy and Rose seemed like she was fond of him. Well, who wouldn't? Jack Dawson was good-looking, a gentleman, still young, and he at least had a good sense of humor. He was everything Caledon Hockley wasn't. I was too preoccupied on staring at them when I felt Malfoy's hand touched my hand. I bit my lip to stop the scream from getting out of my mouth. Slowly but carefully, Malfoy brought me into some gymnastic room.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Malfoy said straight to the point.

"It's the diamond," I said. Malfoy's eyes lit up in a faint excitement.

"What about it?"

"Rose has it. It's in her safe."

"Then, why in the fucking world you didn't take it? You could have saved a lot of time, you know."

I bit my lip. That question again. I really had no idea why I didn't take the necklace the first time I got the chance to see it. It was right there in front of me, right under my nose. I could just grab it and used a little _Obliviate _to Rose. She wouldn't realise who took it.

"Well?" Malfoy said again.

I ignored him. My mind drifted back at Jack and Rose. How happy they looked like. The history said that the both of them didn't make it. I researched more about them and the story about was depressing. What the two of them had been through... I took a deep breath, a shot of confidence filled my heart. Now, I knew why I didn't take the necklace.

"Granger? Are you deaf or what?" Malfoy said. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't take the necklace because I wanted to give a chance for Rose and Jack," I explained flatly. Malfoy became silenced as he absorded the words. He shook his head when he realised what I _really _meant.

"You want to take them back home with us?" he said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Yeah, I do. It's not like many things would happen to them anyway. They're dead and not really that big of a person."

Malfoy scoffed. "Oh yeah, they're not like you, is it, Granger? You could end the world if you involved your fucking emotion into this mission."

I held my head high, making sure that I had my glare fixed on him. He just looked into my eyes in the same blankness like he had when he looked at me in most of times.

"What's the matter with you, Malfoy?" I spat. "Why were you being so angry all sudden?"

"I am not-"

"Oh, yeah, you weren't angry!" I said sarcastically. "God, Malfoy, you are so infuriating! Why couldn't you just be nice for once? Why should be an arse whenever you could? I actually thought that you'd changed. But, so silly of me, you didn't." I sighed heavily, tired of ranting fast without pausing at all. "What happened to you?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a gold fish. He looked like he wanted to say something but he opted against it. Instead, he gave me a silver-charm bracelet that I noticed as the legendary Greek drachma. He ran a hand through his blonde head and opened the door.

"You really want to save Rose and Jack?" he said once more. I nodded.

"Yes, I do," I said daringly. "Why?"

"Give that to Rose. Make sure she wears it everyday," he explained. "It will protect her from Hockley and any dastardly plans he has in his mind."

He shut the door softly behind him and I stared at the bracelet in my hand.

How in the world could Malfoy know about Rose being sexually-harassed by Cal?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and waiting. Please review.

Amelia


	6. I See You

**Rose Dewitt Bukater**_  
_

We had walked for quite sometime in awkward silence. I wanted to tell him that I was thankful he saved me last night. Without him, I probably would already be in the bottom of the ocean. The problem was, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. He seemed like he wasn't able to start the conversation, too. I took a deep breath and intended let my mouth to do its work.

"Mr Dawson, I-"

"Jack," he interrupted. I nodded.

"Jack, I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you," I managed.

"Well, here you are," Jack said lightly, maybe trying to cheer the mood.

Again, I nodded. "Here I am," I said. "I...I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for...for pulling me back. But, for you discretion."

"You're welcome, Rose," he said.

We walked again and I asked him to tell me about his childhood. His parents died when he was fifteen. His best friend, Andrew Chase, the man who also helped me last night, also had no parents left. Together they went around the world, trying to find what they missed in life. When they were in Italy, they met Fabrizio De Rossi. They didn't stay long ing Italy and soon were already living for France. They stay quite long in France before decided to give it a try to live in England. They won the Titanic tickets in a poker game, and that was when I met Andrew, who talked to Charlotte before we aboard the Titanic. We became silenced again, for the God-knows how many times. Jack finally asked me about my life when we reached the first-class deck. I bit my lip in hesitation. Should I tell this man about my life? The man I just met last night? Before I knew it, everything just poured out of my mouth.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking," I blurted out. "Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?" I was surprised when he shook his head.

"No, no, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was, what could've happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"

I showed him my wedding ring. He commented how big the diamond was. I told him how many people from the Philadelphia Society would attend the wedding. I said how I wasn't ready to get married, and that the reason I boarded the Titanic was to get to America so to have my wedding. He listened my rant politely until he blurted something that caught me off my guard.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

I looked at him incredulously. "Pardon me?" I said.

"Do you love him?" he repeated. I blinked my eyes.

"Well, you're being very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"That is not a suitable conversation." I turned away from him but he already stepped in my away.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" I snorted a laugh in an unlady-like manner.

"This is absurd! I don't know you and you don't know me and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth, and presumptous, and I am leaving now!" I grabbed his hand and shook it in mine. "Jack- Mr Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you."

Jack smirked. "And even insulted me."

"Well, you deserved it."

His smirk grew wider as he said, "Right." "Right," I echoed him. For some reason, I didn't leave and kept on shaking his hand.

"I thought you were leaving," Jack quipped.

I turned away to leave, trying to hide the blush that was creaping into my face. "I am," I said. I made sure that I had glared at him before I left and said, "You are so annoying!"

"Ha, ha," Jack mocked. Enraged, I whipped around to face him again. "Wait, I don't have to leave, this is _my _part of the ship. _You _leave."

"Oh ho, ho, well, well, well... Now who's being rude?" he said, still smirking.

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find anything to say in my defense. Defeated, I yanked the book he'd been carrying all the time. "What's this thing you've been carrying all around?" I said. I opened the book and found some sketches inside it. "Are you an artist or something?" I added.

I sat on a deck chair and opened the sketchbook. There were drawings, of course. Really well-drawned drawings. Drawings of expressive little bits of humanity; an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces are luminous and alive. His book is a celebration of the human condition. I complimented his drawings and he just smiled, not showing any sign of bragging his drawings. There were some drawings of nude women and I blushed slightly. He looked impassive enough, though.

"Well, well..." I managed to say. A first-class man walked passed us and Jack moved to block the drawings from the man's view.

"You see, that's the good thing about old Paree," he said, after the man had passed. "Lots of girls willing to take their clothes off." I looked at him instantly. Paris?

"Well, you do travel a lot for...for a man of limited-"

"You can say I'm a poor guy," he laughed. I checked his drawings again. He used one woman quite a lot and I couldn't help to ask him about her.

"You liked this woman," I said. "You used her several times. I think you must have had a love affair with her."

Jack laughed again. "No, no... Just with her hands." He showed the next few drawings of the woman. "She's a one legged prostitute. See?"

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say.

"Nah, but she had a good sense of humor, though," Jack said. He turned to the next page and explained about an old woman named Madam Bijoux. He told her how the old woman came to this shabby pub with her finest, waiting for her long lost love.

"You have a gift, Jack. You do. You see people," I said.

He looked at me in a piercing gaze. "I see you," he said and I grinned teasingly.

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	7. The Dinner

**Draco Malfoy**

I waited in my room for Jack to come. The dinner would start in a few minutes and he wasn't here yet! I shifted restlessly in my bed, hoping that the night would be fine. I had transformed a set of tuxedo for myself. I couldn't help but to wonder what Jack would be wearing. I had prepared another set of tuxedo for him, though. I'd say that Granger lend it for us if anyone asked about it. In a matter of hours, I had become really close with Jack. I thought it'd be hard for me but I found that it wasn't. He knew well to never question anything I had in my mind. I wished Jack really was my friend. He'd be a great friend for me if he was. I needed a friend. As much of an individualist I always claimed to be, I still needed a friend.

"Andrew?" Jack said, stepping inside the room, ready with his own tuxedo.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, of course. Whose tux are you wearing?"

"Oh. There's this nice lady, Mrs Molly Brown. She said she bought it for her son."

"So, she lend it to you?"

"Yeah. What about you? Whose are you wearing?"

"This belonged to Miss Edwards' father." He raised his eye brows teasingly.

"Ooh... The brunetter lady you're enamoured with." I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up. Let's just go right now."

Jack intentionally pushed me aside roughly as we made our way out of our bunker. I slapped the back of his head, and he just stuck his tongue out at me. I could really feel the friendship we supposed to have between us. And it was growing stronger. I knew instantly at that moment that I really wanted to take Jack home with me. Other than my mother, he really was the only thing I had in this world. Cliche, yes. But, that was the truth.

We reached the Grand Staircase of the First Class deck in less than ten minutes. People dressed in fancy clothes were strolling down the Hall with utter smugness, looking at each other with pure hatred. Some looked at us in curiousity, probably wondering whose sons we were. Most people just walked passed us as if we didn't exist at all, despite the fancy clothes we were. Jack looked unbelievably calm, though I knew he was squirming inside with worry. This was new to him, handling rich people in the same room with them. For me, this would like another boring Pureblood parties my parents always dragged me to come along with them.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked trying to ease up the tenstion. He was nodding at an oblivious Caledon Hockley and Ruth Dewitt Bukater when he replied my comment.

"First of all, how should I know? Her mum practically dragged her away from me. Second, she's not my girlfriend. I don't even like her."

I smirked widely. "Liar," I said in a sing-song voice. "You look like you would piss in..." I trailed off immediately.

My breath was taken away at the sight of a really beautiful Hermione Granger. She walked graciously, descending the stairs slowly. Her hair was pinned up in a really beautiful way, but it was still simple compared to all other woman. She wore a really fancy blue dress, nearly identical with the ones my mum used to wear, only this dress looked even better on Granger. Basically, she looked breath-taking.

"You might want to stop staring or else your eyes gonna jump out of your sockets," Jack muttered under his breath.

I blinked a few times to focus my gazed, only to find Granger already standing right in front of me. "Hello Mr Chase," she managed slowly, her tone sounded higher than usual.

I gulped heavily. "Hello, Miss Edwards," I said. "You look really lovely tonight."

Granger blushed like a school girl. She looked so beautiful I needed to stop myself from kissing her cheek. "Shall we get in now?" she said, playing her role well.

"Yes, we shall," I agreed. I gave her my hand. "Jack, come on. We'll wait for Miss Dewitt Bukater inside the Dining Hall." No answer came from him.

"Jack? What's wrong-"

"Whoa," Granger breathed, looking at the Grand Staircase. I turned around and there she was, Rose Dewitt Bukater, looking equally beautiful with Granger.

"You might want to stop staring or else your eyes gonna jump out of your sockets," I said, repeating what Jack had said to me. He simply just ignored me as he took the redhead's hand and kissed it.

"I saw that in a nickledeon once and I always wanted to do it," I heard he said. He was probably grinning from ear to ear right now. Rose giggled at the silliness my friend made. I forced myself not to make any comment about it. The both of them kept on staring at each other it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Do something, Granger," I whispered to her ear. "Or Hockley over there would notice his precious fiancee eyeing another bloke." Granger nodded in agreement.

"You look amazing, Rose," Granger said in a rush, sort of pushing Jack aside to compliment her cousin. "The colour really compliments your hair."

"Thank you, Charlotte," Rose said, smiling really wide I thought her face would split.

"So, shall we get inside now?" I said. Rose nodded but her attention was on Hockley. Something flashed in her eyes as her lips tugged into another wide smile.

"Whatever Miss Redhead has in her mind, I bet it's not really good," I murmured to Granger. She loooked worriedly at her cousin.

"Honey," Rose said to Hockley, dragging an impassive Jack beside her. "Surely you remember Mr Dawson and his friend Mr Chase." Hockley looked caught off guard when his eyes set on us.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognise you!" he said with a little smirk. "Amazing! You both could almost past for a gentleman."

I narrowed my eyes into slits while Jack said, "Almost," slowly under his breath. Granger patted my arm slowly, probably knowing the boiling anger I had toward the filthy bastard.

We followed Hockley and Rose's mother a few feet behind them. Jack seemed like had no trouble at all with Rose clinging onto his arm. In fact, he looked positively beaming. On the other hand, Granger and I felt really awkward. Giving our past relationship, we still found it hard to be civil toward another. Especially me. It didn't stop me though, from stealing glances at her. She looked really beautiful and I might be saying that a lot of times tonight. She was terribly tense, her gaze set straight at something in front of us. There were times when she would tighten her grip around my hand. Everytime she did that, my insides felt like flipping and jumping.

"How are you doing?" she said slowly, back to her British accent. She probably just realised at last that we looked more like enemies than before.

"I'm fine. Jack is a really good friend. I wish he really was my friend," I said. "What about you, Granger? You look like you'd probably going to run away anytime."

"It's just... I don't like these people," she sighed. "They stare too much, and whisper too much. They look at me like a predator looking at its prey."

"So, are you saying that you don't like the attention people give you?" I said, digesting her words.

"Exactly. I hate being in the spotlight."

"Really? Then, why are you friends with Potty?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Malfoy?" she spat. I smirked.

"Well, walking around with Potty on your side is like walking around with a big sign of 'I seek attention from everyone' while dancing naked," I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "You're an arsehole," she said.

"And you're charming," I blurted out without thinking.

Shit, why did I say that?

Granger whirled around to face me, her brown eyes boring into mine. We stopped so abruptly that Jack and Rose collided into our backs.

"Oh, brilliant, Andrew. You might as well as camp in here," Jack said sarcastically.

"What did you just say?" Granger asked, ignoring Rose and Jack.

"You heard me, Miss Edwards," I said flatly.

"No. I didn't hear what you said," Granger insisted. She definitely had forgotten our mission.

I nearly kissed Rose when she waved at a pair of rich-looking people. "That's John Jacob Astor," she told Jack. "The richest man on the ship. His little wife Madeline, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it? Quite the scandal."

Jack snorted a laugh and I was glad that Granger finally forgot what I had said. Rose began to drag Jack around again, telling him everyone she knew in the room. Granger and I walked side by side, the tension around us was so thick I bet we would not only suffocate in it.

"J. J., Madeline, I'd like you to meet Jack Dawson and his friend, Andrew Chase. And you know my cousin, Charlotte Edwards." Rose nodded at Granger, who simply smiled at her.

"Good to meet you, lads. Jack, are you the Boston Dawsons?" said Astor.

Jack shook his head. "No, the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, actually," Jack said. Astor couldn't stop the puzzled look from surfacing in his face as his murmured something. Madeline kept sending glances at Jack then pulled Rose aside.

"It's a pity we're both spoker for, isn't it?" she said, nodding at Jack. Rose blushed furiously and I caught Granger looked sadly at her.

"Come on," Granger said. "Let's get to our table. Your mum is probably going to send a search-party for you, Rose."

We walked toward a table full of rich people dressed in their finest, who stared at us like hawks. I sat between Rose and Molly Brown, while Granger sat next to Jack. I heard Jack asked Charlotte about which silver-ware should he use. Granger, being raised in a modern Muggle family, looked cluelessly at me. It was a good thing that Miss Brown was kind enough to show Jack. I sighed deeply as soon as the almost-disaster passed. Tonight was going to be a long and tiring night. That I knew.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	8. Real Party

**Jack Dawson**

"Tell us of the accommodations in the steerage, Mr Dawson. I hear they quite good on this ship," Ruth Dewitt Bukater asked so suddenly, I nearly chocked on my drink. I tried to fake it and plaster a small smile like Cal always did.

"The best I'ver ever seen, Ma'am. Hardly any rats," I said calmly. Cal snorted a laugh faintly and I caught Andrew narrowed his eyes on him.

"Mr Dawson is joining us from third class. He was of some assitance to my fiancee last night," Cal said, smirking evilly.

People around me started to whisper and stare at me intimidatingly. My ears were buzzing and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I tried to ignore them though, acting as if I didn't realise it. A waiter asked me how do I want to take my caviar. I flashed Andrew a look. I even had no idea how caviar tasted. Cal saw this as a chance to make further comment on my status. He answered it for me to the waiter, saying something about lemons and stuffs.

"You might want to say something or my cousin's bastard of a fiance would think he's better score than you," I heard Charlotte mumbled beside me.

Straightening myself, I looked right into Cal's eyes. "No caviar for me," I said. "Never did like it much." I glanced at Rose, poker faced. She smiled beautifully and I felt that it was enough.

"And where exactly do you live, Mr Dawson?" Ruth asked once again.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor."

Salad was served in front of me and I reached for one of the many forks. Andrew cleared his throat loudly, earning curious glances from both Rose and Charlotte. He took another fork and I quickly changed to grab the fork next to the one I was about to take.

"You find that sort of rootless existance appealing, do you?" Ruth uttered, sounded positively annoyed. She seemed like she didn't like me, if not hated me.

I thought of the best way to answer her for about a few seconds before the answer came out of my mouth easily. I said that I wanted to travel the world, since it was a big world we were living. I remembered my father said so, and I told her that too. I unconsciously slipped that my parents died when I was fifteen, and people gave me a slight sympathic looks. Ruth asked again about how I could travel from places to places, and I explained that I worked my way there. I even told them that I won my way to Titanic from a poker. People gave me positive responses, and I could see they began to see me in a good way.

"I figure life is a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You don't know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count," I said, closing my a-mile-long speach.

"Well said, Jack," Molly quipped eagerly.

Rose flashed a smile and raised her glass. "To making it out," she said quietly.

Everyone followed suit. "To making it count."

Failed on trying to attack me, Ruth turned to attack Andrew.

"And what about you, Mr-"

"Chase, Ma'am. Andrew Chase."

"Yes, Mr Chase. What's your story?" Every eye was now on Andrew. He shifted on his seat, his eyes flew on Charlotte, and his story finally flooded out of his mouth. "I lived not far from Jack. He's my best friend since as long as I could remember. My father, he... He was a lawyer. My life was quite, economically suitable for me. They died a year before Jack's parents, when..." Andrew trailed off. He probably felt it was too much to remember so I helped him out.

"When fire burned down your house," I said. He nodded and flashed a thank you look through his eyes at me.

"Yes, thank you very much, Jack. After their deaths, I travelled the world with Jack, with the remaining money I had. It wasn't much, but it helped a bit."

The whole group was silenced for quite some time, I wondered what happened.

"I see," Ruth muttered, after awhile.

Then, as if nothing had happened, everyone presumed on eating their dinner. I watched as people forgot me and my best friend eventually. Andrew couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Charlotte, and so was Charlotte. Ruth was talking about dresses with Madam Guggenheim. I wrote a small note on a paper, borrowing Molly's pen. I quickly hid the letter when Rose leaned closer on me, muttering that the men would go on for a brandy in the smoking room, congratulating themselves on-

"Being masters of the universe," Rose muttered heatedly, hatred dripping in her voice.

"Joining us, Dawson, Chase? You don't want to stay here with the women, do you?" Gracie said. I glanced at Rose. I actually wanted to. But of course I didn't say so.

"No thanks. I'm heading back," I said.

Cal smirked again, looking positively happy. "Probably best. It'll be all business and politics, that sort of thing. Wouldn't interest you. Good of you to come though." He nodded at me and Andrew. Trying to ignore the obvious mock Cal was throwing at us, Andrew and I turned to excuse ourselves to Charlotte and Rose.

"Jack, must you go?" Rose said. I saw Andrew talked faintly to Charlotte from the corner of my eye.

"Thank you for the amazing night, Mr Chase," Charlotte said to my best friend.

"Time for to go back on rowing the boat with the others," I joked to Rose.

"You're very most welcome, Miss Edwards," Andrew said. He took Charlotte's hand into his and leaned on her ear.

I took Rose's hand in mine and kissed it. I made sure I slipped the note I wrote to her. I caught Ruth scowled at the interaction Andrew and I had toward her daughter and niece. I nodded my head to the rest of the ladies, signaling that I'd be going.

"Let's go, Andrew," I said. The blonde nodded and together we walked out of the Dining Hall.

"What did you give to Miss Dewitt Bukater?" Andrew asked.

"What did you say to Miss Edwards?" I asked back. He just rolled his eyes.

"I told her to keep an eye on little Miss Redhead for you," he said, sneering at my scowl. "What did you give to her, Jack?"

"I gave her a note, saying to meet me here."

"That's so brave of you. If her mean fiance finds it out, I bet he won't hesitate on killing you."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from someone who dares to be so close with-"

Footsteps were heard from behind us. There were two. We turned around and found both Rose and Charlotte were there. I smiled happily.

"So, do you ladies want to go to a real party?"

Both rich ladies grinned widely and said, "Of course."

The next thing I knew, the four of us were on the Third Class party deck. Fabrizio and Tommy managed to get Andrew drunk enough to forget all his calm manner. Andrew may hated smoking, but he was a heavy drunkard. The grey eyed bloke was now playing accordion with the band, shouting or probably singing the lyrics along with those Irishmen. Charlotte was laughing loudly over some jokes with Fabrizio's newfound Norwegian girlfriend, Helga Dahl, and Fabrizio himself. Rose was watching me dancing with Cora Cartmell; the girl who I drew the day before. She laughed and giggled and clapped her hand. Though I was dancing with Cora while struggling not to collide onto the little girl's tiny figure, I still found myself staring at Rose. At how her cheeks turned red in excitement and every other detail.

"Now, I'm going to dance with her, okay?" I said to Cora. I didn't waint for her response and went straight on giving out my hand to Rose. "Come on. Let's dance," I said.

"What? But I don't know the steps!" Rose said, bewildered. She tensed slightly when I pulled her into my arms.

"Neither do I. Just move with me." Glancing at her cousin, she nodded and said, "Alright."

"We need to get a little closer, though," I muttered, slipping my hand on her waist and pulled her even closer. Rose bowed down her head, blushing furiously. I saw Cora glared at Rose in what I felt like jealousy. I grinned.

"You still my best girl, Cora!"

And I was happy that it made her smile.

I caught Andrew's eyes looking at me. He was smiling from ear to ear; and for the times ever after 10 years, his smile reached his eyes. He barked something to the Irishmen and the song changed into something more cheery. Rose and I began to move, a little awkward at first, but it became better as time passed. Fabrizio and the girls saw me, and they started to make their own dance. Someone pushed me and Rose onto the stage. Smirking, I showed her off a bit of my dancing skill. She laughed and the whole room felt like laughing along with her. She took of her shoes, threw those to Helga, and danced joyously. A crazy idea came into my mind. I grabbed her hand, trying to twirl her into my arms elegantly, but it failed and she stumbled clumsily instead. We both laughed our heads off. Still smirking, I took both of her hands in my mine and we began to spin around so fast.

It got faster.

Faster.

And, as if it was possible anymore, _faster._

"Jack, stop!" squealed Rose, cracking herself in fit of laughter.

"Whoa!" I shouted, filling dizzy but ecstatic at the same; it was like flying.

We got off the stage finally, stumbling over own legs like a drunkard. Fabrizio had ushered Andrew to dance with Charlotte. The accordion was passed to another Irishman, who whistled teasingly. Andrew stood from his seat, giving his right hand for Charlotte to take. When she did, my best friend twirled her around expertly into his arms; something I failed to do before with Rose. Andrew said something to his pretty brunette and the girl blushed. I wanted to watch more of their interaction but Rose had dragged me toward Tommy, who had an arm wrestling with one of Sven's friend. I grabbed our drinks, gave one to Rose, before downed one myself. I only had a few gulps when I noticed Rose had nearly emptied hers.

"What?" she retorted challengingly. "You think a first class girl can't drink?"

I was about to retort something back at her when Andrew, who I thought had completely gone mental, judging from his weird jumping-slash-dancing activity, bumped my right hand, pouring the content of my drink right into Rose's face.

"Oh, watch it, will you!" I snapped. Andrew ignored me as she kept on jumping around with his lovely Miss Brunette. I searched my pocket, trying to find anything to wipe her Rose's wet face.

"Are you okay?" I said, distractedly.

She giggled. "I'm fine, Jack," she said.

A loud noise was heard from Tommy, telling me that he'd won the match. He said something I couldn't catch, cause his accent was so thick and he was biting his cig. I looked at Rose, a mischievous glint was in her eyes.

"So, you think you're big, though, man?" Rose said, grabbing the cig out of Tommy's mouth. She put it between her lips and sucked in the smoke. "Let's see you do this."

She lifted her skirt and shoved a bundle of the fabric into my hand. She barked, "Hold it for me, Jack. Hold it right up!" Taking a deep breath, she began to tip toe on her bare toes, her face cringing in pain. People around us were looking at her; even Andrew and Charlotte had stopped their crazy dance. I could only stare at her toes, wondering why it didn't hurt her yet.

"Ow!" she shrieked and fell into my arms. Everyone clapped their hands in awe.

"Go Rosie!" I heard Charlotte yelled.

"You alright, Rose?" I said. She laughed, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm alright. Just haven't done that in years." Her laughter was contagious that I found myself laughing with her only in a few seconds.

"That's amazing, Rose!" Charlotte said, coming to her cousin's side. I noticed her hand was holding Andrew's tightly, and the guy seemed like he didn't want to let it go.

"Thank you, Charlotte. It had been years since I last danced ballet," Rose said, her face was as red as her hair, looking positively happy.

"You ladies have fun?" Andrew asked while downing a glass of beer in less than ten seconds.

"Yes!" Rose said loudly, sort of screaming the word. She and Charlotte shared a laugh.

"I wish we could do this everyday," Charlotte sighed.

"Me too," Rose agreed.

"I agree," Andrew said, his hand reached for another glass of the beer. I grabbed it instantly before he could.

"You've had enough, Andrew," I said. Andrew rolled his eyes annoyingly, grabbing the glass from my hand, and drank it quickly before I could take it from him again.

"Shut up, Jack. I haven't drank for months," he grumbled. "Besides, I'm older than you, thus it's not your job for scolding anything I do."

I smirked at his words. Funny, it was usually Andrew who loved to scold everything I did. I never thought that this day, where I was scolding him, would come.

"Ooh, this is my favourite song!" Charlotte suddenly squealed when the song changed.

"Really? You know this song?" Rose said, her body moving to the music. Charlotte seemed like she wasn't listening. She had grabbed Fabrizio's extended hand, then grabbed Andrew's, before jumping around in a line with others.

"Come on, Jack!" Rose said, grinning widely as she took Andrew's hand. I nodded and grabbed her hand, while my other hand was grabbed by Tommy.

We all had a really good fun. I never saw Andrew this happy for years. He was singing something with Rose and Charlotte, so loud that I began to wonder why it didn't hurt their throat yet. I couldn't stop myself from staring blatantly at Rose. This might be the umpteenth time I said this, but_ she was really beautiful_. I realised at that moment, my Miss Redhead had stolen my heart. I looked around, worrying that someone would catch me staring at her. But, I quickly shook the thoughts away when I found everyone was cheering at Andrew and the girls.

Oh well, to hell with everything.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I need to clarify somethings.

First, it was Rose who originally showed Jack the right fork to use for eating the salad. Second, it was one of Sven's friend who bumped Jack's hand. I changed them all so that it will fit to my story. I really hope you don't mind about it.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Amelia :)


	9. The Kiss

**Hermione Granger**

After two more songs, the four of us finally decided to have a rest. We went to life-boats deck, laughing our arses off about something I bet we wouldn't remember anymore in the morning. This was probably the best party I ever attended. Even the Hogwarts Yule Ball was nothing compared to this – and that was saying a lot. With all the magical stuffs, I thought nothing could ever beat the Yule Ball. Who would have guessed a third-class party deck from the 1900s could ever be this great.

"Come Josephine," Jack started to sing, grinning.

"In my flying in machine," Malfoy blurted.

"And it's up she goes," Rose followed.

"Up she goes," I sang.

"Where?" Jack exclaimed."There she goes!" Rose and I sang.

Malfoy waved his hands dramatically. "Yes, thank you! Thank you for being such a good audience!" he shouted to no one.

Rose laughed."I didn't know you're a great musician, Mr Chase," she said. Malfoy shrugged.

"I don't talk a lot, but it doesn't mean that I'm talentless. I'm really good at playing piano, actually."

"No. You're really great," Jack corrected.

Malfoy nodded."Yep," he said, popping the p.

"I'm really great. I'm the greatest pianist in this whole Goddam world! Andrew Chase, the master of all masters ever!" Us girls and Jack laughed happily.

"My, Mr Chase. You're so full of yourself," Rose said.

Oh, Rose. You knew nothing about Malfoy being full of himself.

"It's Andrew, by the way. And yes, I'm so full of myself. I don't feel ashamed about it, too, Miss Dewitt Bukater."

"Please, call me Rose," the redhead said. "And I think you're drunk, Andrew!"

"Drunk?" he spluttered. "I never get drunk, my lovely Rose."

He took one of Rose's hand and kissed it. He smirked as he glanced at Jack, who was frowning at him. I didn't know why, but I sort of had the same feeling like Jack had when I saw Malfoy with Rose.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Jack!" Malfoy said. "I'm not going to steal your beautiful Miss Redhead. I'm just being a perfect gentleman. Besides, I've already my own lady to court."

He looked at me and mouthed, I need to talk to you alone, before he winked at me. Had it not been the words he said seemed urgent, I would have blushed deep red.

"Mr Chase," I said. "I want to discuss something about your ability to play the piano. I know some people that would give you suitable job."

Closing the gap between us, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and I stiffened when our noses almost touching.

"Alright, then. Let's have some business," he said. He drapped an arm around me and began to drag me toward the gym room.

"You might want to talk again with him tomorrow!" Jack called out. "When he's sober enough."

"Shut up, Jack, and enjor your night with Miss Redhead!" Malfoy yelled.

I was thinking what Jack had said, worried that it would be impossible for him to talk anything in this kind of state. But, when the door of the gym class was closed, Malfoy looked perfectly fine, as if he hadn't drank anything. In the dark, his grey eyes looked incredibly bright and dangerous. He took a step forward toward me and I unconsciously backed away from him. He looked at me with an eye brow cocked high on his forehead.

"Granger," he said, his tone sounded amused. "Are you afraid of me?"

"W-what? I am – why aren't you drunk, Malfoy?" I shot instantly, glad there was something to use to change subject.

"I don't get drunk easily, Granger," he said. "If you lived like me for the past few years, five glasses of beer would never knock you out."

"But, even if you really were acting, you were so convincing!" He smirked slightly.

"That's probably the only Malfoy trait I'm proud of now." He took another step toward me. This time, I refused to back away like a coward.

"What do you want to talk about, Malfoy?" I said, my guards were all up.

"Tomorrow the Titanic will sink," he said flatly.

My heart sank. Was it really?

"Have you planned anything?" I asked. His jaw worked and something flashed in his eyes.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he said. "You're the genius one. My work here is only to know whether the diamond is really or not, and to be your sort-of body guard."

"I don't need a bloody body guard," I scoffed. "And is that all you've to say?"

"No, I've so much more," he said. "But, first of all, there's something on your lips."

I gasped, surprised that I had been wandering all around with something on my mouth. I felt Malfoy's hand on my chin, lifting my face up. My eyes quickly found his pool of mercury.

"Is it chocolate? Malfoy, please tell me? I'll be royally pissed if you don't want to tell me about it."

"It's not that," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Then, what the heck is it?"

"This."Before I could comprehend what he meant, his lips met mine.

Instincts kicked in and I circled my arms around his neck, my hand kneaded in his blonde hair. His lips felt ridiculously soft and I felt like I couldn't have enough of it. He twirled me around so that my back faced the wall, and my insides felt that flippy thing. I craned my neck because he was too tall for my tiny figure. My brain screamed at me to stop but I ignored it. There was something about the kiss, _about Malfoy_, that made me to refuse stopping. It was when we broke the kiss for awhile to breathe that I realised what I did was so wrong.

"Malfoy – "

"Draco," he corrected. "You called Jack by his first name. Why can't you do the same thing to me?"

"Draco," I said. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" he said, still trying to kiss me. "Tell me why not, Hermione." My stomach did another flippy thing when he said my first name. I tried to shrug off the feeling.

"Because I'm engaged, Draco!" I said. "And you're not in the right mind. You're drunk."

"That's not good enough," he said. "Not even near."

"Besides, we don't even like each other!" I exclaimed.

He snorted."You're lying. You know that's not true."

"It is!"

"Then, say it, damn it!" he said. "Say it right to my face that you don't enjoy that kiss we shared. Say that you hate me and you wish me to die. You do that and I swear, after this, you'll never see me again. Ever."

I shot my head up at and looked at him. Was this really what I wanted? To marry Ron and forgot this feeling I had when Draco kissed me? I scolded myself immediately when I realised what I'd thought. Marrying Ron had been my dream since I was fourteen. But, even if it was really what I wanted, could I ever say those things to Draco?

"Yes," I finally said. He looked at me, hope flashed in his eyes vaguely. "I don't enjoy the kiss. The only reason I kissed you is probably because I missed Ron. And yes, I hate you. I even hate every second I spend here with you in this God forsaken place. I wish you to die and rot in hell. I loathe everything about you, Malfoy. You're a fucking ex-Death Eater, for fuck's sake! You could not possibly hope that I've something for you, right? Because, if you do, that means you're a fool. I'm marrying Ron and that's that. Now, piss off and don't you dare to touch me ever again."

His eyes face looked surprisingly calm, though the way his eyes darkened gave away his true feelings. I knew he was hurt, but I tried to ignore the feeling. He nodded at me curtly, heading toward the door with a smile on his face."Okay then," he said so softly I could barely hear it. "If that's what you want, it's okay. I wish you have a very happy life with Weasley. I'm really sorry that I've jumped to conclusion."

He closed the door gently but it felt like he'd slammed it right to my face. I broke down into sobs when I heard his footsteps fading away. I wanted to run after him, and said that everything was a lie. But I stopped myself, opted to cry my eyes out instead. It was probably an hour later that I realised I wasn't alone anymore. Rose had put her robes around me, she was smiling sadly. She pulled me into her hands and I cried again. She patted my back softly."You can cry, Charlotte," she said. "It's not going to be fine, but I promise you, when you've done crying, you'll feel a lot better."

Oh, how I wished right now that Rose really was my cousin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the ultra late post! I think I need to tell you that this year, I'll be extremely busy. I won't be able to post quick like I had for the first few chapters. But, I'm working on the next chapter, and hopefully, I can post it on Saturday or Sunday. Fingers crossed!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	10. Confession and Confusion

**Rose Dewitt Bukater**

I watched as my cousin walked away with a drunk Andrew Chase. Fear crept into my mind, but I shrugged off the feeling. Charlotte wouldn't do anything dangerous. She was far too smart for it. Reassuring myself that she would be fine, I turned around to face Jack, who had looked at me. Or probably staring. He smiled at me and I could only return the smile. Then we both stared at the wide ocean upon our eyes, watching how the stars reflected on the water. It was beautiful.

"Isn't it magnificent?" I breathed. "So grand and endless."

"Hm-hm," was all Jack said.

"You remember what my dream is, Jack?" I asked after awhile.

"Yeah, of course. You want to be an actress, living in a garret, poor but free," he said, quoting every word I said earlier this evening. I nodded at his words.

_"_They're such small people, Jack... my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble...and someday the bubble's going to burst."

He leaned on the railing beside me, his hand barely touched mine, but it was enough to make my insides felt funny. I knew he must have had felt that too, because he'd looked at my way instantly. His eyes looked down on my eye lips before it went back to look at my eyes. I was enchanted with the depths of his aquamarine eyes.

"You're not one of them," he said softly. "There's been a mistake, you know."

"What do you mean 'a mistake'"

"God mailed you to the wrong adress."

I laughed, amused at what he just said. "I did, didn't I?" I saw a shooting star above his head and quickly felt all jolly and happy.

"Look! A shooting star!" I exclaimed like a mere child of five.

"That was a long one. My used father to say whenever you saw one, it was a soul going to Heaven," Jack commented.

"I like that," I decided, still entranced with the shooting star, even when it was already gone for a few minutes. "Aren't we supposed to wish on it?" We looked at each other again and this time, I found myself was way to close to him. He was so in reach if I moved even an inch, I could just kiss him. I could feel his hand grasp my hand gently.

"What would you wish for?" he said slowly, his face getting closer. I blinked a few times before I pulled back so suddenly.

I should not do this. I was engaged, for God's sake!

"Rose?" Jack had said. I smiled sadly.

"I'd wish for something I can never have," I whisper. Straightening myself, I said, "Good night, Jack. And thank you for tonight. I've to find Charlotte."

I rushed toward the direction where Charlotte had gone with Andrew, ignoring a certain bloke who kept calling my name. I held back the tears from falling from my eyes. I wiped the tears off my face roughly when I couldn't hold it anymore. What was wrong with me? Jack was no one. He was very much a stranger to me as he was to Charlotte. Why did I have this feeling for him? Why did I cry for him? This wasn't supposed to happen at all.

I stopped abruptly when I saw Andrew walked out of the gym room. His face looked so miserable that it hurt my heart to look at him. He was so happy before. What had made him that sad? And where was Charlotte? I waited until Andrew was gone then I entered the gym room. I found my cousin was curling on the floor like a cat, crying her guts out. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. There was a robe on the floor, and I suspected it belonged to Andrew. He must have had left it on purpose. I put it around her, and she looked up instantly. I could see it in her eyes what had happened without even asking. I smiled sadly and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed again, this time worse than before. I patted her back softly, knowing that she'd need it.

"You can cry, Charlotte. It's not going to be fine, but I promise you, when you've done crying, you'll feel a lot better."

"I'm confused, Rose," she sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

"Do...do you want to tell me about it?" I asked. She had heard me out the night before, after all. I could return the favour by hearing her out. She looked at me as if I had suggested her to strip erotically with Molly Brown in front of Mother.

"It's okay okay though, if you don't want to," I said quickly. She shook her head and took a deep breath, probably bracing herself to whatever she wanted to say.

"I uh... I'm sort of in relationship with someone," she stuttered. "Actually, I'm engaged with that man. I used to love him, so much that sometimes it hurt me to be away from him. But, now..." she trailed off, looking down at her lap.

"You're in love with Andrew Chase, don't you?" I said. She gasped.

"How did you – "

I smiled sadly. "The world may be fooled, cousin. But, you can't fool me." Charlotte looked at her lap again, playing with the bracelet around her right wrist.

"We kissed," she whispered. "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I liked – I love the kiss we had. But, I stopped the kiss right away, knowing that I shouldn't do this."

"Was that it?" I asked, though I knew there was something more happened.

"No. He gave me a choice. If I said I don't enjoy the kiss and that I hate him, he'd never bother me ever again. So I said that I hated the kiss and everything about it him. I even wished him to die. I know what I did was wrong, but I only wanted to..."

"Protect him," I finished for her. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"What should I do, Rose? You don't see his face. I thought he was going to kill himself that instant because he looked so miserable."

"Actually, I did. I saw him walked out of here. That was how I found you."

"Then, you know why I feel that way."

I sighed heavily and squeezed her hand. "Come on, Rose. Let's go to our room. We're going to have a little slumber party," I joked, trying to cheer her up.

When she didn't reply, I made a mental note to talk to Jack, that he needed to tell his dear best friend I wanted to talk to him. I had to clear things out with him because apparently, Charlotte couldn't explain it to him. I may not know Andrew, but I bet he'd listen what I say. I could he loved Charlotte. He cared about her. I was dead sure about it. And when I was sure about something, I was never wrong.

We both entered Charlotte's room in silence. I helped her to change, and vice versa. It felt like we were kids again, when we used to help each other getting dressing and braided our hair. Charlotte was really quiet that it caught me off my guard when she asked me about Jack. I swallowed the lump in my throat heavily, and it felt like I was swallowing a rock.

"We talked," I said flatly. "And then I said good bye to him. I had to find you."

Charlotte looked at me knowingly. "I know you probably don't want to tell me, but I can tell that you're lying."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, like you said before, you can't fool me. We may be only cousins, but I think our bond is stronger than twins."

I thought of telling Charlotte what happened. But, in the end, I decided against it. Charlotte was already confused with her own problem. She didn't need mine to burden her shoulders more. I didn't want to talk about it anyway. The more I remembered about it, the more I'd feel awkward toward Jack – and if I wanted to help Charlotte solving her problem, I couldn't feel awkward toward Jack. I needed his help.

"We just talked about how stupid the society was. That's all."

Charlotte smiled and took my hand in hers. "I don't mind if you insist on keeping this by yourself, it's your decision, but I just want to tell you something."

"And that is?"

"Please don't make the same mistake as I did. You don't know how painful it is."

"It's different, Charlotte. You and Andrew like each other. Jack and I... Well, not so much."

"Today, you might say so. But, you'll never know what will happen tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever, Charlotte. We better get some sleep right now." If Mum was here, she'd probably give me a good smack, even though I wasn't her nine year old girl anymore.

"One more thing, Rose," she said. She took off the bracelet from around her right wrist. "I want you to have this, okay? It's my good luck charm."

I eyed the bracelet closely before circled it around my right wrist. The ancient Greek coin, a drachma, was hanging on the lace of it, shining under that dim light of the room. I had read about drachmas once. It was very rare. I wondered how Charlotte could have it.

"Thank you very much, Charlotte. I love it." She smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm really glad you did. You better wear it all the time, okay? I promise, nothing will ever happen to us as long as you wear it."

I knew that she was joking, but somehow, deep inside, I knew she was telling the truth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Hello! Hello! I managed to spare some time and post this chapter today (Friday, 28-09-12)! It turned that writing Rose's part wasn't as difficult I thought it would. It only took me 6 hours to write it. I really hope you like it! :)

Next chapter will be in Draco's POV. Wish me luck, okay? Because this time, I'm dead sure that writing the next chapter will be really difficult - especially since it's in Draco's POV. As much I love it to write what happened in Draco's head, sometimes it annoys me how difficult his brain works.

And um, the next chapter will also have some Mature rated scene. I won't tell between which pair, you have to guess about it ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	11. Wouldn't Dream Of It

**Draco Malfoy**

I had walked like a zombie all the way back to the Third Class Deck. I could still feel Granger- no,_ Hermione's_ lips on mine, how she tasted in my mouth. I felt like I wanted to kill myself. I had blamed the alchohol for my stupid action although I knew bloody well that it was my fault. I had said it myself that it wasn't that easy to get me all drunk. The blame was on myself. I shouldn't have kissed her. I didn't know what made me do that. One moment I was acting all drunk in front of Jack and Rose, and then I was kissing Hermione bloody Granger's lips. The epitome of Angel, of perfection, of everything I wasn't.

I didn't know when the feeling came, but I bet it was sometime around the Party. When I had circled my arms around her, when she had collided into my arms. It started to come into my mind again; the way she smiled, the way she laughed. I didn't like it and I knew it was wrong, but, as cliche as it sounded, I never felt anything more right than that. I noticed, through out the dinner, I often caught myself staring at her. Ruth would sometimes saw me staring at Hermione, and whenever she did, she always sent me a cold but yet heated glare.

I saw a young couple kissing under the staircase that connected Third and Second Class. They looked incredibly happy that I felt extremely envious. I had been fool enough to think Hermione had something for me too when she kissed me back. It turned out that I was wrong. She used me only as replacement. It wasn't her fault. Who'd choose me when you could have a millions decent men in less than one second?

My pocket burned and I jumped. What the heck? I reached for my pocket, finding the familiar feeling of Galleon against my fingers. I remembered that it could be used to contact Potter and the other self-righteous people who worked in this mission. I eyed the Galleon in my hand. It worked nearly like the Muggle phone, except there were no buttons on it. I thought whether I should answer the call or not. In the end, I did answer it, tapping my index finger twice at the back of the coin.

It was from Potter.

"Malfoy," he greeted coolly.

"Potter," I replied in the same manner. "What is it do you want?"

"As you probably remember, tomorrow the Titanic will sink. I can only open the portal for an hour. It will close by itself at precisely 1 o'clock. And when that time comes, I can contact you no more. By the the time the ship the ship hits the iceberg, you should have had the diamond with you. Make sure that you and Hermione get back here before the portal closes. I can't promise you I'll be able to open the portal again before the ship sinks."

"All right, Potter. I've that written in my book," I said dryly. If he felt annoyed, he didn't show it.

"Don't forget it, Malfoy. If you're late, there's a big chance you'll never get back again. Even if you survive, I don't know where you'd be. You could be anywhere. I've to know where you are if I want to open the portal again."

"Yes, yes. I understand. Anything else, Potter?"

"Oh, Ron said you better take care of Hermione. He'll hunt you down if anything happens to Hermione, even if it means he's to travel time and swim into the bottom of the Atlantic ocean."

"Noted." Before the line was dead, I quickly said, "Don't forget our deal Potter. If you want my help, you've to get every human being out of the British Isle."

"I can manage that but – "

"Andrew, who are you talking with?"

I tapped the coin like I did before and pocketed it swiftly. Jack was heading toward me. He was smilling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked disappointed. Without asking, I could know what happened already. It turned out that tonight was a really bad night for the both of us. It was funny though, that both Jack and I were in love with two beautiful women, who happened to be 'cousins' and were engaged with another men. Fate really was something.

"Hey, how are things with you and Miss Redhead?" I asked, avoiding to answer his question. He looked taken aback with my question, but he put a mask of indifference.

"We talked about shooting starts and her so-called First Class society. That's all," he said. I cocked an eye brow.

"Really? That's what happen?"

"Yeah. Why are so eager to know?"

I shrugged and began to walk to our bunker together. "I don't know. Just curious, I suppose."

"What about yourself? What about you and Charlotte?"

"Well, I agreed to work for her stupid organisations or whatever. I've doubts, though. I thought, if I worked for her, who'd take care of poor Jackie?"

He slapped the back of my head, rolling his eyes. "You're a jerk, do you know that?"

"I'm aware of that. Lots of people said that to my face."

We both entered our bunker, trying our best to not wake Fabrizio and the other stranger I didn't even bother to know his name. Jack didn't change his clothes at all. He merely just took off his tuxedo and stuffed it into his sack. I decided to only change my top before I jumped onto my bed. I couldn't sleep at all and I bet Jack couldn't too. Every time I closed my eyes, a smiling Hermione Granger popped into my mind. I fought the urge to groan immaturely, afraid that the others would hear. It took Jack an hour until his breathing calmed and his eyelids dropped. I didn't sleep at all, even until the sun peeked over the window.

Jack commented about how I looked like shit when we had break fast. I said nothing and continued eating. Fabrizio seemed like he could feel how tense Jack and I were, and quickly headed to Tommy. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jack finally stood from his seat. He said he wanted to meet Rose for awhile. I mumbled something incoherent at him. I bet he didn't anything I said, because if I had to be honest, I wasn't sure I heard what I had said myself. I saw Fabrizio and Tommy stopped him on the way, exchanged some words, and then the three of them were off to the First Class deck.

I was about to spoon my break fast into my mouth when the Galleon burned in my pocket. It was message, not a call. And it was from Hermione. I quickly headed back into our bunker and locked the door. This way, I could reached the message without any interruption again. The message was so short, but it was enough to make my heart beat faster than the Muggle race-car.

_Draco,_

_I need to see you. The Second Class library in five minutes. It's important._

_Hermione._

What was it she wanted to talk about? She had made it clear that she wanted nothing with me. She wanted me dead. I thought of ignoring her message, letting her feel the disappointment I felt. I didn't do it though. I couldn't. How hard I tried, clawing my hand around the doorknob, I still found myself dragging my feet to the library. I was two minutes early and she wasn't there yet. No one was. The library was probably the only place where no one ever visited. I decided to wait for her until she came. She was late three minutes.

She closed the door behind her slowly and locked it with her wand. She was wearing a simple purple dress, looking positively beautiful inside it. She didn't walk toward me, opted to lean on the door instead. I was quite comfortable standing in the corner of the room, hiding in the shadows of the tall shelves. I liked it that way. She wouldn't be able to read any emotion from me.

"What do you want, Hermione?" I spat scornfully. I tried to say her last name, but I failed. She was not Granger anymore. She was _Hermione_.

"I want to talk to you," she simply said.

"About what?"

"About last night. About the kiss. About _us_."

"And why would you want to talk about it? I remember you said you wanted nothing to do with me. You wanted me dead and rot in hell, remember? You said you loathed me. You said I was a fool. And you clearly stated that you didn't want me to touch you." She cringed at my words. Her face looked unbearably sad my guards were almost down.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have said anything I said. That was so wrong."

"Why shouldn't you? Anything you said was right. You better have nothing to do with me. I bring nothing but trouble. You did the right thing, wishing me dead and rot in hell. That's exactly what I want when Potter saved me from that bloody Fiendfiery Curse Vincet had set in the Room of Requirement. You did another right thing, saying that you loath me. You of all people should loath the mere sight of people like me. And yes, I was a fool, and I've no right to touch you." She took a few step closer, looking really desperate. I took a few steps away from her.

"Draco, please. I didn't meant anything I said. I was surprised, confused and well...upset. You didn't know how hard it was for me – "

"Oh, so you think it was easy for me?" I growled. My whole body began to shake in anger. "You think that because I'm so _heartless_, it'll be all be easy for me? Newsflash, Hermione, I _do _have a heart. And it's _not_ easy at all for me. Even if I'm already passed those Pureblood nonsense, I still find it hard to accept that I'm in love with the very person I hated my whole life. And when I tried to give it a shot, to be _a better person_, you had to crush all my hopes. It's not easy for me." She was much closer than before, cornering me. I had nowhere to go.

_Shit._

"Please, stop," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't make this any harder."

"I'm not the one who's being the hypocrite here," I hissed. "I didn't say I hate you and then come begging for your forgiveness. You're the one who made this harder."

"If you'd just listen to me – "

"NO!" I shouted like a spoiled brat. "I will not listen to you! Haven't you done enough already, Hermione? Please, just let me be."

"Draco, I'm really sorry – "

"Apology accepted," I said right away. "But, please, just leave now. We're better off without each other. I've made a mistake, and so do you. Just forget it and get on with the missi – "

I didn't get to finish what I said because her lips had attacked mine. She threw her arms around my neck, her fingers soon were playing with my hair. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her back. I wrapped my left hand around her waist and my right cupped the back of her neck. I kissed her lips desperately, as if I'd die if I didn't. On second thought, it might be true. At the moment, I was sure that if she broke off the kiss, I'd die instantly.

I felt Hermione's fingers began to unbotton my shirt and I stopped her. She looked at me once and her lips went to bite my neck. I stifled a moan into her thick, vanilla-scented hair. I grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head to meet mine before crashing my lips against hers. She walked back until she hit a table. If it hurt her, she looked like she didn't realise it. Instead, she was starting unbottoning my shirt again.

"Hermione – "

"Sshh..." she said, putting her index finger on my lips. "This what I want, Draco. I'm changing my mind and this is the prove."

"But, don't you think – "

"Yes, I've thought about it. Just shut up, will you?"

"I really – "

"I know you want me, Draco. And here I am, giving myself to you. Please don't be a hypocrite."

"It's just – "

"If you're still talking, I'm seriously going to leave."

I growled and smothered her lips with mine. "You are playing something too dangerous for you to handle, Granger."

She smirked against my lips, her fingers had opened the fourth of my botton without me noticing at all. This time, I didn't stop her. "Draco, I've dealt with danger all my life. Don't worry about me."

She discarded my shirt in less than three seconds and had started to work on her dress on the fourth second. I helped her with her corset, caressing her left breast when I pulled the damn thing off her body. She shivered slightly when my fingers brushed the side of her breast. I stopped for awhile, my eyes raking her naked body. Her cheeks flushed red, but she hid it pretty well by showering my neck with kisses. She undo my belt when I was tugging her knicker down her waist. I could already feel my erection growing behind my own under-wear when it grazed Hermione's thigh. Fearing that she still might want to change her mind, I stopped. Again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'll stop if you say so." She groaned dramatically and it sounded so adorable in my ears. She pulled down my last piece of clothing and fingered my 'little friend.' I hissed at the sensation she created.

"Don't do that," I gritted. She cocked an eye brow, smirking a smirk that made me really proud.

"Don't do what, Draco?" she said, her had was now tugging my cock softly. I grabbed her hand and pushed her hard until she was lying on the table.

"You know exactly what I meant, Hermione," I said. She pulled me closer, her eyes twinkling.

"Then, stop doubting this," she whispered into my ear, biting my ear when she finished.

Staring into her brown eyes, I finally stopped doubting. She had willingly given herself to me. She wanted me. I smiled my very first genuinely smile ever and leaned to kiss her. Her hands raked through my hair and I kept my hand on the sides of her waist. I took a deep breath, preparing myself, before I plunged into her. She moaned my name in a voice that nearly made me come instantly. We both moved in symphony, and she made beautiful sounds with her hums and moans. It didn't take a long time for us to reach climax – and when it did, it felt like _Heaven_.

We finished not so long after that. I kissed her lips for a few more minutes until I pulled out off her. I laid next to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. My brain kept telling myself that this was wrong. That we shouldn't have done this at all. But I ignored it. I kissed her shoulder, tightening my arms around her. I didn't want to let her go. I needed her. I wasn't supposed to be the one for her, but I knew, that she was the on for me. I could feel it.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, kissing the top of her head. She burried her against my chest, her fingers drawing patterns on my chest.

"Jack and Rose," she sighed. "Jack came to talk to her. Proposing her, from what I'd over heard. Rose said no and I think, I've never seen anyone as sad as Rose or Jack. They look as if they'd jump into the water anytime."

"And then?"

"And then I realised, that I don't want to feel regret and guilt every day of my life. Although I know that in history, Jack and Rose finally got together, I still didn't want to feel the way they did. It was painful. It hurt so much it nearlly killed me. I couldn't bare it." She let out a shaky breath as I felt a warm tear dropped onto my chest. "But, I bet you feel a lot words than I did."

I kissed her her lips, nibbling her bottom lip. "You've no idea."

"I'm sorry," she said saidly. I squeezed her shoulder firmly.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore. I've one thing to ask though. I want you to answer it truthfully. No lies. Promise?" She nodded.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Do you love me?" I thought she'd not answer it, or at least, took centuries to answer it. But she didn't. She put both of her hands on the sides of my face, her lips kissing my lips in the softest and slightest kiss ever, it drove me crazy.

"The moment you took my hand and danced with me, I knew something wasn't right. Something good, though. And now, I know that it was because I have something for you. Last night, when I tried to remember the kiss I shared with Ron, I could barely remember it. It was your kiss that I remembered. And it made me insane."

"And your point is?"

She smiled and climbed on top of me, her right hand left my face and ran her delicate fingers into my hair. I looked into her big brown eyes, enchanted by her beauty. "My point is, Draco, as crazy as it sounds, I've fallen in love for you in a matter of days. And my love for you is somehow stronger from what I felt for Ron. Let me make this clear. I am so in love with you, Draco Malfoy, so don't you dare to break my heart."

I grinned and captured her lips with mine. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't say I didn't warn you about the M rated scene. I did warn you.

Anyway... Although I'm SO GLAD that they're finally together, I need to know whether I rushed things or not. Please, please, _please,_ tell me what you think :D

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	12. Flying

**Jack Dawson**

"Seriously, Andrew," I said when we had break fast. "You look like you've gone to hell and back again. What happened to you?"

He didn't answer me, merely continued eating his break fast. I rolled my eyes and went to eat my own food. If he didn't want to tell me what happened, fine. He'd been keeping secrets from me all this time, anyway. We were still best friends after all. He may not trusted me with most of his secrets, but he trusted my judgement about almost everything. Even if he he didn't say it, I knew it must have had something with Charlotte. He looked really upset last night. Come to think of it, I didn't think upset was the right word to explain how he was.

Fabrizio was talking with Tommy, probably trying to get away from me and Andrew. He knew that when Andrew was troubled and he refused to tell me, the both of us would be really in a bad mood. As I ate, I began to think of Rose. I nearly kissed her last night. I couldn't help myself. My feelings for her were getting stronger, despite the fact that I just knew her for a few days. I was never sure of anything, but I was dead sure of my love for Rose.

"I'm going to talk to Rose. I'll see in you a few," I told Andrew. He mumbled something but I didn't catch it. I made my way to the the staircase when Tommy and Fabrizio stopped me. They asked me where I was going, and I told them. I caught them exchanging looks, before they finally decided to join me. But, they let me to talk to Rose alone, saying that –

"You might need some privacy, boyo," Tommy said.

"Hello, Mr Andrews," I greeted as I made my way. He smiled at me.

"Why, hello, Jack," he merely said and turned his attention back into his notebook.

The Dining Hall was filled with First and Second Class people, singing _Almighty Father Strong To Save_. I could already see Rose's redhead among the other black or brown heads. I hurried toward it, and was about to enter it when two steward stopped me.

"Look, you, you're not supposed to be here," one of them said.

"I was just here last night," I insited. "Don't you remember?"

"No, so please – "

"He'll tell you," I quickly said, seeing Cal's men walking closer. Who was it again his name? Jolly? Lovey? I had no idea.

_"_Mr. Hockley and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater continue to be most appreciative of your assistance. They asked me to give you this in gratitude," he said flatly, waving two twenty dollars in my face.

"I don't want your money," I said, pushing the money back. "I want to – "

"And also remind you that you hold a third class ticket and your presence here is no longer appropriate," he added, his tone was cold with no emotion at all. I saw Rose, but I supposed she didn't see me.

"I just want to talk to Rose for a – "

"Gentlemen, please see that Mr Dawson gets back where he belongs," he commanded, giving the money to the stewards. "And that he stays there."

"Yes, sir," they both said in unison. They grabbed me in the arms and began to drag me back to the Third Class deck. "Come along you," one said.

"Let me go," I said, when we reached the Second Class deck. "I can see myself back. There are my friends. You can trust them." They ignored me blatantly, so I called for Tommy and Fabrizio.

"Fabrizio! Tommy!" I called.

"Jack!" the said, running toward me. The stewards had finally stopped walking, but their hands were still on my arms.

"What happened?" Fabrizio asked, eyeing the stewards.

"This two," I spat. "Are dragging me, saying that I've to stay in the Third Class deck. You two can make sure I don't go anywhere, right?"

"Of course," Tommy lied easily. "Boys, let me handle this culprit. I'll make sure he'll get locked in my bunker. Probably a little smack would straight him out."

The stewards exchanged looks and finally let me go. They said nothing, just went back to the First Class deck. I sighed in relief, running a hand through my hair. Fabrizio stared at me closely. I could already see him itching to ask questions.

"Cal's man kicked me out of the deck before I could even say a word to Rose," I explained. I was surprised to see them giving no responses.

"Well, I can't say that I didn't expect that," Fabrizio.

"He's right," Tommy agreed. "I could see that comin', ya know?"

"I need you two, to help me," I said, ignoring their comments. "I really need to talk to Rose."

"Jack, I've never asked you for anything," Fabrizio started. "But, just for once, will you please listen to me. Stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I want you to lift me up to that railing," I continued, pretending that I didn't hear him talking. "That's the deck where I talked with Rose yesterday."

"Jack, you listen to me," Tommy said. "She's a goddess amongst mortal men, there's no denyin'. But she's in another world, Jackie, forget her. She's closed the door."

I shook my head stubbornly. "It was them. Not her," I said, eyeing the raillings. "Just help me. If I fail again this time, then I'll stop pursuing her again." Fabrizio groaned and threw his arms in the air.

"_Dio,_ _aiutami," _he muttered. "Ugh, where's Andrew when you need him?"

I grinned at him. "So, you'll help me?"

Tommy sighed heavily. "I've no choice, do I?"

"Thank you, both of you," I said. I glanced around the deck. No one was around. "Okay. Ready? Go."

Fabrizio and Tommy hauled me up. I grabbed for the railings and scrambled my way up. I saw Rose walking behind Mr Andrews, along with her family. Charlotte sending her reassuring smiles. I hurried toward them, taking a hat and a coat on the bench, and wore it. I'd return them back. I'd never steal it. But, for now, I needed to talk to Rose. I grabed Rose's hand into the gym room. She looked surprised when she saw me.

"Jack, this is impossible," she said, her fingers playing with each other. "I can't see you. Charlotte will notice I'm gone and she'll be looking for me. Then, if my mum knows, she – "

I grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her words. "Rose, you're no picnic, alright? You're a spoiled little brat even, but under that you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and – "

"Jack, I – "

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're ama..." I trailed off, frustrated. I didn't know what I supposed to say. I ran a hand through my hair in desperation. "I know have nothing to offer you, Rose. I know that. But, I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump, remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be alright."

She looked down at her hands, and when she looked back at me, there was something in her eyes. Was she crying?

"Well, I'll be fine," she said, determination in her voice. "I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal."

"Really?" I said, trying my hardest not to sound mocking.

"Really."

_"_I don't think so," I said slowly. She was about to protest, and it turned something in me. "They've got you trapped, Rose! And you're going to die if you don't break out. Maybe not right away, 'cause you're strong. But sooner or later, the fire I love about you is going to go out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack." She said it like it was nothing, but it hurt me more than a thousand knifes and a millions thorns.

"You're right," I agreed heavily. "Only you can do that."

"I've to go back. Leave me alone," she said coolly and left the room. I watched helplessly as she joined her cousin. It took me almost an hour until I could leave the room and went back.

"How was it?" asked Fabrizio when I met him back in the Third Class deck. I shrugged.

"She said no," I said flatly. Tommy smiled sadly and draped his arm around me in a friendly manner.

"As much as I'm dying to say it, I'll be nice and won't give you a big fat 'I-told-you-so,'" he said. I rolled me eyes, but enjoyed the joke nevertheless. I saw Andrew made his way toward us from the corner of my eye. His hair was disarray, there were love-bites all over his neck, and he looked positively glowing.

"Well, well, well," I commented, grinning. "Someone's just have a good _nap_. Who gave you those marks?" Andrew slapped the back of my head.

"Shut up, Jack," he drawled. Fabrizio smirked.

"Was it that brunette lady? Miss Edwards?" When Andrew didn't answer, merely sat threw himself next to me, I broke a wide grin on my face.

"Oh my God. You just made love with Miss Brunette!" I exclaimed. "How did that happen? I thought she rejected you last night, seeing you looking so miserable and all that."

"She asked to meet me, asking for a second chance. I objected of course, telling her that she was better off without me. But, she was adamant to change my mind."

"And?" Tommy said. Andrew looked away, his eyes looking everywhere but at us.

"We made love. Just that," he ended.

"Whoa, love really has no logic," Tommy said. "She's willing to be with you, leaving all her money. That's a miracle."

"Yeah, it is," Andrew agreed dreamily. "What about you, Jack? How are things with you and Rose?"

"Unlike you, my friend, his lady rejected him," said Tommy.

"I told him not to, but he was so stubborn he won't listen to me," said Fabrizio.

"Oh, poor dearest Jackie," drawled Andrew annoyingly. I smacked his shoulder hard.

"Whatever," I spat. "I'm gonna go get some air. It's frustrating in here."

"You won't pursue her no more, right?" Tommy asked.

"No. She said she doesn't want me, so I'll respect her choice."

"Don't worry, buddy," Andrew said, patting my back. "Everything will work out eventually."

I headed off to top deck where I first met Rose. If I thought about it again, it was amazing how fate worked. When I won those tickets, I never thought that I would meet the most beautiful girl on Earth. I only thought of going back home, to America. A little part of me wished I didn't save Rose on that faithful night. That way, I wouldn't be so mournful for the rest of the journey. I envied Andrew, who not only got his girl, he also didn't have to face her snobby family.

Andrew was right. Love really was overrated.

Even though it was him who was in love.

"Hello, Jack," called a voice that instantly made my insides froze.

It couldn't be. I must be dreaming.

When I turned around, it really was her. Rose. She smiled at me and the whole world felt like smiling with her. She said, "I changed my mind."

I smiled widely, feeling like the luckiest men on Earth. Her cheeks were red and her vast mount of hair was blowing wildly about her face. Her eyes were sparkling, twinkling in pure happiness. She took a step closer and said, "Andrew said you might be up – "

"Sshh..." I stopped her. "Come here." I put my hands on her waist and pulled her even closer. I had to stop myself from kissing her. "Now, close your eyes."

She did, and I turned her to face forward, the way the ship was going. I helped her to walk, guided her through her every step. "Do you trust me?" I whispered.

I was beyond glad when she said, "I trust you." I pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then I took her two hands and raised them until she was standing with her arms outstretched on each side. When I lowered my hands, her arms stay up...like wings.

"Now, open your eyes," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. She gasped in awe.

"I'm flying! Jack, I'm flying!" she exclaimed like a child of three. I chuckled softly, lifting my hands off her waist to meet hers.

"Come Josephine in my flying in machine. And there up she goes, up she goes," I muttered faintly. She giggled, turned her head to face me. Our gazes locked and I was lost in the depth of her mercury orbs. It took me only 0,09 second to gather all my courage and kissed her lips.

And when her lips met mine, I felt like I was flying.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for the late update! You're probably bored reading this, but I've be _soooo _busy! But, at least I managed to post this. Thank God!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


	13. Helping Jack and Rose

**Hermione Granger**

I watched Jack and Rose kissing with a big smile on my face. They deserved each other. From the past few days since I met Rose, I never saw her this happy. She was practically glowing. I was glad that she listened to my words, instead of listening to Cal and her mother. I knew Jack would be capable to make a living for him and her. Not to mention, if Draco and I did bring Rose back with us, I'd bet everything that Draco would be more than happy to support their lifelihood until Jack had a steady income. I could see that Draco really cared about Jack as if he was his brother.

I felt Draco's hand wrapped around my waist, his chin was on top of my head. I hummed when his lips kissed my forehead. I nearly made mistake, a fatal mistake. I didn't know why and how, but somehow, my love for Draco was a lot stronger than what I felt for Ron. I'd known Ron for years, while I just knew the real Draco for a few days, and still, I chose Draco. Now that I thought about it, I could not picture myself as Ron's wife. I needed someone intelligent enough that I could argue with about the rights of House-Elf, someone who'd choose my happiness over his own, someone who could put pass all his judgement for me.

"Now that I see them together for myself," Draco said. "I agree that we should take them back home with us. I really don't like the idea of them drowning."

"What are we going to say to them, though?" I uttered slowly, remembering that Draco and I were actually magical.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to explain to them about us being magical."

Draco cursed under his breath. "I never thought of that before."

"Well, think of it right now. They'd be wondering about it. We also have to mention that everything they know about us is not real; that you're not Jack's best friend, and I'm not...Rose's cousin."

Draco went silent. I could even feel his brain spinning, thinking about the right way to tell Jack and Rose. He ran a hand through his hair, and I tried so hard not to stare at him. If I was with Ron, he'd never do the thinking. He'd leave everything to me. I knew I was smart, but it was nice to let someone do the thinking for me once in awhile.

"We'll talk about this later," Draco said, and I caught something flashed in his eyes. "Let's just plan what we've to do to get that damn necklace."

"We've to take it now," I said simply. "Cal must have been in the smoking room right now, and Ruth's in Hall, gossiping with those sickening vultures. We can open the safe with our wands."

"And Cal's man? Jolly?"

"Lovejoy? From what I understand, he's never far from Cal."

Draco glanced at Jack and Rose. They were talking, with Jack stealing kisses occasionally. I knew Draco was probably worried that when we tried to take the necklace, Rose came. And knowing Jack, he would've come with her, too.

"All right. We take the necklace, duplicate it, and then we plan a way to convice Jack and Rose to come with us before the portal opens."

"Right. The room is this way."

I took his hand and dragged along with me. People were staring at me, and at first, I thought it was because I was holding Draco's hand. It turned out I was wrong. They were staring at Draco. Curious enough, he wasn't dressed as a Third Class, instead as a First Class. His hair was a few shades darker than his usual blonde, almost as dark as Jack's. He was standing tall and proud, pretty much like he always did when he was younger. The whole lot of the First Class attendance were probably thinking that Draco was one of the young nobles, whose parents died and inherited a lot of money for him.

Using Ruth's word; new money.

"What's with the first class suit?" I whispered. Draco grinned.

"It's easier to wander around with you disguised as a First Class. At least, they're staring at me because I'm one of the rich bastards."

"When did you even change your clothes? I didn't realise your clothes change."

"Really? You were probably too focused on Jack and Rose," he said. I knew he was lying, even though I couldn't tell anyone why. I just knew it.

We entered Rose's room in no time, breathed in relief when no one was there. Draco eyed a few paintings with respect when we walked passed it. When we found the safe, I spent no time and quickly opened it with my wand. The black case of the necklace was there, and it was opened, showing the necklace it held. I was about to reach out for it when Draco held my hand, and grabbed it himself.

"You can't touch it," he said.

"Why?"

"Only the owner of the necklace and the true Malfoy Heir can. That's one of the rule I forgot to mention." He eyed me for awhile before adding, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Because I forgot to tell you about that rule. If I didn't stop you, you'd be cursed."

I kissed him softly. "It's okay, Draco."

"But – "

"Sshh... Your job right now is to make sure whether this necklace is the real one. Then, you've to duplicate it, seeing that I can't touch it."

"It's real," he said slowly. "And I can feel the necklace isn't loyal to the Hockleys anymore."

"Because you've found it at last?"

"Yes. That's the thing about the necklace. Once a Malfoy Heir touch the necklace, the necklace will forget that it was once belong to Caledon Hockley." He murmured Geminio faintly and stuffed the real necklace in his pocket, the fake one into the safe, before he closed the door of it.

"Now, all we've to do is – "

"...so, this is my room. Not much, I know," we heard Rose's voice.

"Not much? Fifteen people can live here!" Jack exclaimed whilst laughing.

"That way!" I said, pushing Draco into a door that headed right to the Second Class deck.

"So close," Draco breathed once we were out.

"I know," I agreed. Draco let out a deep breath and took his wand from his pocket, pushing it into my hand. I eyed them curiously.

"What I've to do with your wand?"

"In case you lose yours."

"And what about you? Don't you need your wand?"

"Nope," he said, smiling. "The power of the diamond is enough for me to do magic wandlessly." He flexed his fingers and I was pulled closer toward him by an invincible rope. He clicked his fingers, and the light around us were turned off. He leaned on me and captured my lips with his.

"That...was...amazing!" I said between the kisses. "How...could...you...do...that?"

"I told you, the diamond was able to help me do wandless magic."

"Can you do more than that?"

"So much more," he said. "But it depends."

"On?"

"On me. If I want to teleport this ship to China, it'll be no problem for me, as long as I'm willing to – "

"To what?"

"Nothing," he said. He clicked his fingers again, and all the lights were on again. "I want to ask you one question, Hermione."

"And that is?" He tapped his right index finger on his left palm, conjuring a red-velvet box. He knelt down in front of me, and I gasped.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he said, opening the box that revealed a wedding righ with a big diamond that nearly rivalled the Heart of the Ocean. "I love you with all my heart. I want you to be able to touch that damn necklace, thus I've to marry you. Right now, besides Jack and my mother, you're the only person that matters to me." He took a deep breath and smiled so beautiful I was nearly convinced he wasn't human. "Marry me, Hermione. Marry me and make me the luckiest ex-Death Eater ever. Marry me and I promise you nothing but happiness."

"Oh my God," I breathed, a single tear of happiness dropped down my chin.

"I take that as a yes, then?" Draco said. I nodded my head.

"Yes, Draco. Yes! I'll marry you," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

Draco smiled and brough himself to stand on his two feet. He put the ring around my right rign-finger, looking proud that he'd proposed me. "This is my mother's ring. She gave me right after I was out of Azkaban. I know I should have gave you the Heart instead – "

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up," I said, circling my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "You're ruining the moment." He chuckled sincerely for the first time ever, and it sounded so right in my ears.

"Sorry. I'm not really good with stuffs like this."

"Just shut your mouth and let me kiss you."

He stuck a tongue out and leaned in to kiss me. When his lips met mine, I almost forgot about everything. He was the only thing that mattered. Him and our future together. Bellatirx could go to hell and rot all she wanted, Draco Malfoy just proposed me.

"Excuse me," said a voice. I stopped the kiss abruptly and turned my to my right. The Countess of Rothes was there, scolding me as if I was a toddler who stole a jar of candy.

"Countess," I greeted politely, fighting the urge to bow my head in shame.

"Miss Edwards, can you tell me why are you behaving like a common street..." she trailed off, her eyes looking confused.

"Countess?" I called. She blinked for a few times before smiling at Draco graciously.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed. "How are you, son? I thought you weren't coming!"

"Hello, Auntie," Draco drawled, smirking vaguely. "I changed my mind just a few days after I said no. I was lucky that there were tickets left for me and my fiancee," he ended, nodding at my direction. He grasped my hand tight to prevent me from gaping stupidly like the Countess did.

"Your – your fiancee?" the Countess said. "Miss Edwards is your fiancee?"

"Yes, she is. We just got engaged, you see. We planned on getting married right after Miss Dewitt Bukater. Charlotte insisted that we've to attend her cousin's wedding before we get married. She wants her to come."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Tom. You mind to give me the invitation, boy?"

"Of course not, Auntie. Once we dock in New York, I'll find you and give you the invitation myself. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to take Charlotte to dinner."

"See you, Tom."

"See you, too."

The Countess nodded curtly at me and made her way to her bunker. I glanced at Draco, who smiling really wide. From the look on his face, I knew he just cast the Imperius Curse on his pretend Aunt. The Countess, as far I knew, didn't have a nephew named Thomas who looked like Draco right now. Before I could comment on anything, Draco had planted his lips on mine, nibbling my bottom lips softly and gently it made me moaned.

"That's not fair," I protested once he let go of me.

"What's not fair?" he said calmly, his face impassive.

"You knew I was going to scold you for using the Imperius Curse on her! And you had the tendency to kiss me before I could even make a sound."

"Nah, don't fuss about it. No one except us will ever know about it. The Diamond has made sure that everything I do will go undetected."

"Undetected?"

"Well, that's one more thing about the Diamond. As long as I have it with me, anything I do will go undetected. This Diamond was probably the reason of lots of undetected wizardry and witchcraft centuries ago done by my family."

"That's amazing," I whispered, touching the necklace.

"But, enough about the bloody necklace. What do you suppose we should do to tell Jack and Rose?"

"All I have in mind is to show them about magic. That's all."

"Granger, I believe you've lost your creativity," Draco said, smirking.

"Oh really, Mister Smart-arse? What do you suggest then?"

Draco stole a kiss, still smirking. "I can think of a few while we do something I know we both would love it."

"Oh, you dirty little perv – "

"Miss Edwards? Have you seen Miss Dewitt Bukater?" Lovejoy said. I gulped heavily.

"Rose? I don't know – "

"Just tell him the truth," Draco whispered. I whipped my head around. Was he going crazy?

"Trust me, Hermione," he said. I nodded, knowing that he'd do nothing to harm Jack and Rose.

"Miss Edwards?" Lovejoy said.

"Oh, I think she's in her room," I said, adding a sweet smile. I heard Draco clicked his fingers again, and this time, it resulted in Lovejoy freezing like a statue.

"Draco, what did you do?"

"Take Jack and Rose away. I'll find you be right behind you," he said, his eyes closed.

"What?"

"Hermione, do it."

I objected no more and got inside the room. Inside, Jack and Rose holding each other, kissing. Without waiting, I dragged them along with me. They asked me what happened, but the word Lovejoy made them silent in an intant. The three of us began to run, and two minutes later, Draco had joined us. We ran almost all over the ship, with Lovejoy following us. The adrenaline made us laughing, and Jack was probably the loudest. Lovejoy was coming closer when Draco decided that he'd to act.

"Keep running," Draco said. "We'll hold them off."

As I watched Jack and Rose ran away, hands entwined, Draco closed his eyes and held the Diamond firm in his hands. The lights went out and a few seconds later, we were already in front of Rose's room again. Draco looked eerily pale and he was breathing heavy.

"Draco, why are we back here?"

"We've jumped into an hour later, after the Titanic hit the iceberg. I've modified Lovejoy's mind so he won't remember that he was running after Jack and Rose." He let out a shaky breath and fell flat on his arse.

"You alright?" He nodded.

"I'm just tired. Jack and Rose would be here soon. Cal and Lovejoy are going to trap Jack, as you probably know. Your job is to make Rose to believe that Jack's innocent. My job is to set Jack free."

"Why did you quicken the time?" Draco looked at me for awhile.

"I've no time to explain about it," Draco said. "Jack is coming – "

"I didn't do it, Rose! You know I didn't do it!" Jack shouted, being pulled away. "You know me, Rose! YOU KNOW ME!"

"Go, Hermione," Draco said. "I've to help Jack, and you've to help Rose."

"I don't want to leave you," I said. "What if we don't get to see each other again."

"I'll find you," Draco said, kissing my lips lightly, before he turned to run after Jack.

Something from the way he walked made me worried. But, I pushed the thought away off my mind and headed off to join Rose and her mother. I had my own task to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm terribly sorry for the late update. And even more sorry that this chapter is really bad. I had a writer's block when I wrote this chapter and I didn't know what else to write. The next chapter would be better, I promise!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Amelia


End file.
